Slipping in Sweet Sickness
by xxTwisted Dark Dreamsxx
Summary: A drama filled fic of romance, horror, and terribly dark secrets that all starts when 18year old Kagome becomes a slave for a wolf youkai. She gets saved and that's when the real horror begins. Complete
1. Chapter 1: Horrible Dreams and Memories

My first chapter to my new story! yay! Ok...at the end of this one, I shall say my age (most of you might be a bit surprised). Well, at least my age from when I wrote Bloody Lollipops (because, well, my b-day is coming up next month, and I don't exactly think I'll be done by then). Oh, yes, btw, the time period for this story is about our time, but Tokyo's like…what's the word I'm looking for..oh yes! It's ruled over Monarchy, so it might seem like it takes place in the Feudal Era, but it's not.

Claimer: I do own Inu-Yasha

Rumiko Takahashi: -threatens to stop making the manga-

Disclaimer: AAAAH!! NOOOO!!! ok ok! I don't own Inu-Yasha!

Rumiko: -grins-

* * *

The sun was almost below the horizen, its red rays coming over Tokyo. A 18-year old cross between a cat hanyou and a miko was walking along one of the deserted streets, not paying attention to anything that was happening around her. She absently-minded took a turn down a rather dark alley. That's when she started to hear noises. Little pats at first, but as they became louder she knew that they were footsteps. The girl strained her cat ears as much as she could, noticing another thing. The footsteps were getting much, much closer. She started to run. The girl took a left, then two rights, before swishing around a familiar corner. Before she knew it, the sun was completely gone. The only light now was that of the lamppost that was flickering above her. The girl listened again, holding her breath, yet there was no noise. She sighed a breath of relief.

Without warning, she felt two very strong hands clutched her shoulders, almost crushing them, and lifted her feet off the ground. The girl screamed in shock and turned her head to see who had gabbed her. It was a male youkai, who looked like he was about in his mid-twenties. He had flaming orange hair and evil red eyes. The youkai licked his lips hungrily. Seeing the lust in his eyes, the girl started to struggle, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Let go of me!" she screamed into the moonless night, struggling with all her might. Yet it was no use, the youkai was too strong. He laughed and licked his lips again.

"The more you squirm the more I want you," the youkai whispered huskily, making her stop immediately. He licked her cheek. "You taste so good, I need you now."

"Stop that creep!" she screamed, managing to make one her knees contact with his balls. He let go of her, clutching his crotch in pain. The girl was just about to kick him again when she heard a soft yet strong voice.

"Stop this instant."

The two looked up to see a 48-year old man with black cat ears with gold at the tips, pure gold eyes a black tail with gold stripes, and purple stripes on his cheeks. He was clad in clothes made out of fine silk and his hair was the richest color of black. His golden eyes glared over at the girl.

"Father," she sputtered out; wide-eyed. The girl fell to her knees and bowed. "I mean, King Higarashi."

"King Higarashi," the youkai said angrily, glaring daggers as the girl. "I tried. She kept resisting."

The king looked down at his daughter. "Kikyo. This is your eighteenth birthday. Which means you are now old enough. You will now be taken away by this man and become his slave."

Kikyo stared at her father with her jaw dropped. "But father-!"

"No buts!" he interrupted in a harsh tone. He waved his hand at the youkai. The man grabbed Kikyo by the arm. "Goodbye Kikyo."

"Father, please, no!" Kikyo pleaded desperately, but soon her cries were swallowed up by the darkness of the night.

His gold eyes stared intensely at where his daughter was pulled away. After a moment, the king started to walk away. "Come along Kagome."

The girl called Kagome still stood there, staring in horror at where her only sister once was standing. Her hanyou features looked exactly like her fathers, except for her eyes were much softer. The girl's long, ebony hair flew out like angel wings behind her.

"Kagome! Come now!"

Kagome shook her head as she snapped back into reality. She looked over at her father. "Sorry daddy! Coming!" With that, she ran off.

---

The now much older Kagome opened her eyes with a heavy gasp. She sat up, a cold sweat pouring over her. When she looked around, she sighed. It had been that dream again. That dream that actually had happened 13 years ago. It was a horrible day for her, to see her sister have to become a slave, but she thought that it would have been worse in Kikyo's case. Every since then, Kagome had prayed every night for Kikyo's happiness and life. Unfortunately, no one had ever heard from or seen Kikyo ever again. The cat hanyou got out of bed, stretching her limbs and opening her mouth for a big yawn. Suddenly, the door was slammed open.

"Happy 18th birthday Kagome!" her younger (as in 16 years old) brother, Souta, greeted cheerfully. A wrapped present was in his hand. Souta also looked like Kagome and her father, except that he had no stripes.

Kagome smiled at her brother's cheerfulness. 'My, how he has the same kind look of Kikyo and mother.' A few years after Kikyo had been slaved, their parents had Souta. Unfortunately, something went terribly wrong with the birth. They had a choice to pick between who would still live- Souta or their mother. Their mother wanted them to keep Souta, and died. Kagome also had prayed every night that her mother was happy up in heaven.

"Thanks so much Souta!" Kagome smiled brightly, giving Souta a big hug. She grinned mischievously as she started to give him a noogie.

"Hey, hey, stop!" Souta giggled, managing to escape his sister's attack. He grinned and held the present close to his chest. Sticking out his tongue, he said, "Now you're not getting the present I got for you."

"C'mon! I'm the birthday girl!" Kagome whined in protest. "I'm the one who gets the presents!"

Souta rolled his eyes, but still smiled. "Jeez, stop acting like a three-year old. Here you go." He carefully tossed the wrapped box to his sister. She caught it with a grin.

"Hmmm, I wonder what it is," Kagome thought aloud, pressing the box up to her cat year and shaking it slightly. Then she looked at her brother blandly. "I hope it's not a bathroom set. The same one you've been getting me for the last _10 _years." She made sure to say '10' as loud as she could without shouting.

Souta rolled his eyes again. "No, of course not! I got something _new _that I can get you for the next 10 years!" He laughed as Kagome glared at him. But she stopped when she started to rip apart the paper with her claws. Inside was three Evanescence CD's and a poster signed by Amy Lee. Kagome's eyes widened.

"OMG!" she screamed happily. Kagome pulled her brother into a powerful, bone-crushing bear hug.

"Can't breathe...too much...family...bonding..." her brother gasped for air, his ears stretching out. Kagome giggled and let go of him, letting him take a deep breath.

"Thanks Souta," Kagome finally said.

"No prob sis," Souta replied. He looked over at the door. "We should go downstairs so Dad can say happy birthday to you too." Kagome nodded in agreement and the two went downstairs. When the siblings entered the living room, it was completely dark. Even with Kagome's cat eyes, she couldn't see anyone in the room.

"Hey Souta, where is-"

"SURPRISE!"

The lights suddenly flickered on and four people popped out from behind the couch. One of them was her dad. He was of course much older, but, being a hanyou, he looked almost the same. Except that his eyes were softer and his hair had grown much longer.

Another one of them was Sango. She was Kagome's best friend ever since they were 3. She was the one who helped most with the whole Kikyo thing. Sango had fiery brown eyes, long black hair that was tied into a loose ponytail, white-ish blue tiger ears, and was wearing a t-shirt that said 'Can't Touch This' and jeans. Sango was very smart and pretty, but she was one of the toughest kids in their school to boot, since she was part-time youkai taijiya (and a tiger hanyou).

The man that was standing beside her was Miroku. He was Sango's boyfriend, and Kagome's friend since they were born (their parents were friends when they were in high school). Miroku has pure blue eyes, black hair tied into a small pony tail, silver tiger ears, and shirt that said 'Kiss me, I'm a monk' and jeans. Sure he is pretty good looking, smart and strong, but Miroku has a problem. Ever since that one day in grade 2, when the grade 2 class had to do a dance in front of the school. Miroku and Sango were stuck being dance partners, and when the day came, his hand sort of...slipped. Ever since that day, even though it was an accident, it kind of grew on him and he started to become a total flirt (he's a cross between a houshi and a tiger hanyou).

The last person was Shippou. He was one of their friends from a few years ago (I should say that he's actually a ten-year old genius that was put into high school when he was 7). Shippo has sparkling aqua eyes, orange hair that was tied up with a bow, a poofy kistune tail, and was wearing overalls. He was an orphan whose family was killed by bandits and now lived in an orphanage. Even though, Shippo was even smarter than Kagome, Sango, and Miroku combined (he's a kistune youkai- but a good one).

"Thank you everyone!" Kagome squealed happily as her father took out the huge cake that inscribed 'HAPPY 18TH B-DAY KAGS!'.

Sango smiled then frowned when she looked over at Miroku. He was currently staring at Kagome's pajama top, for it was showing some amount of her chest. The youkai taijiya elbowed him **HARD **in his rib cage. Miroku immediately took his attention off of Kagome and towards his aching side. Sango's smile returned as Kagome pulled her into a hug. The cat hanyou then pulled Miroku into a hug.

"Thanks so much!" Kagome cried, still in Miroku's embrace.

"You're welcome," Miroku said, his hand sneaking it's way down towards her backside.

_SLAP!_

The houshi sighed but still smiled as he rubbed his sore cheek. "It was so worth the pain."

Sango glared daggers at him. Shippo rolled his eyes. King Higarashi glared along side with Sango. Souta looked a bit grossed out. But Kagome giggled and smiled.

"Same old Miroku. When will you're hands ever mature?" she wondered out loud, laughing a bit. Everyone (even Miroku) joined in with her.

---

Ripped paper and lonely boxes were now scattered everywhere across the floor. The huge plate that had the cake on it was now cake-less. Everyone sat around the living room, looking at Kagome's presents and chatting and laughing among themselves. But Kagome, even being among her dearest friends and family, didn't feel true happiness right now. The cat hanyou felt that this wasn't really meaning anything since Kikyo and her mother weren't here to celebrate it with her. She knew that her mother was probably looking down on her right now as they all celebrated, but she knew that Kikyo wouldn't be watching. Unless she di...

'OK!' Kagome thought, shaking her head, trying to get the thoughts out. 'Don't think about that! Stay positive!' As she sat there, Kagome thought about something else. Of course not having the most special parts of her family come spend this special day with her was bothering the girl, but there something else too. Something that frightened Kagome to the bone. It was on the day of Kikyo's 18th birthday that she had been slaved. And today was Kagome's 18th birthday. She couldn't just help but feel like she would get enslaved sometime today. Kagome's golden eyes darted over to her farther. He was laughing alongside with Souta. She looked away and down to the floor. Her farther, King Higarashi, was a much kinder man now. Seeing Kagome and Souta grow up, he did become much softer, even though he can be strict when it means business.

'He wouldn't,' she thought, not daring to look back over at him. 'He wouldn't let that same fate fall over me, would he?'

"Kagome," Sango started, breaking Kagome's concentration. "Are you OK? Because you're staring at the floor as if it was the most fascinating thing you've ever seen."

Kagome looked back and forth between her friend and her father. She took hold of Sango's arm and pulled them both up.

"I need to talk to Sango right now," Kagome announced to everyone. Looking at directly at Souta and Miroku, she added darkly, "_Privately_." Miroku and Souta nodded nervously.

The cat hanyou brought her friend outside onto the balcony (a/n: Just so you know...Kagome lives in a mansion type thing..er...or...um..yea..a mansion), the sun which was now right above them beating it's rays upon them.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked worriedly, her tiger ears twitching. She was frowning deeply, scared that Kagome would have very bad news. "Did something bad happen?"

Kagome looked downwards from the balcony, staying silent for a moment. Finally, she gazed upwards at Sango. "Sango, do you remember when they took Kikyo away to be enslaved to that wolf youkai?"

Sango started to panic a bit. "Yes, what about it? What's wrong Kagome?"

"It happened on her 18th birthday," Kagome explained quietly. She hung her head low so her bangs were covering her golden eyes. "And it's my 18th birthday today."

"Yes," Sango said, not really understanding what her best friend was getting at. "But, Kagome, why are you telling me all this?

Kagome rose her head to look at Sango with tear stained eyes. "What if my father is going to make me be enslaved?"

Sango's eyes widened. She didn't know how to answer that particular question. Seeing that, Kagome let out a sob and fell to her knees, crying. Sango fell down beside her and held her arms around her and cooing her comfortably, trying to calm down her sobbing friend.

"Please Kagome, don't cry," the youkai taijiya whispered, trying to make Kagome stop. "I bet he won't do it."

"How are you sure?" Kagome mumbled quietly.

"I'm sure. I'm definitely sure. He loves you too much, and he's a big softie now. He wouldn't have the heart to do it," Sango replied, smiling sadly at her.

Kagome's sobs died down as she returned Sango's smile. "Thanks Sango. You're such a great friend."

"No problem Kagome. That's what's friends are for." The youkai taijiya helped her friends up, taking out a tissue to wipe away the remains of her tears. The two friends walked back into the mansion, ready to celebrate this party to their hearts content. As they walked away, they didn't notice the black figure that was balancing perfectly on a branch of one of the sakura trees that laid around the mansion. He smiled, a low, erotic growl emitting from his throat.

"Don't worry my dear. It'll happen oh so sooner then you think."

* * *

I really hope you like it. Really really do. And I really hope you comment, please. They're really appreciated.

So any who...

Who's this black figure that was on the tree branch? What did he mean by 'it'll happen oh so sooner'? Was Sango right? Will Kagome's father make her be enslaved?

Find out in the next chapter: Sakura Petals


	2. Chapter 2: Slavery and betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha...or do I?

Rumiko: -clears throat and glares at me-

Disclaimer: -sighz- I don't own Inu-Yasha. She belongs to the ever so great Rumiko Takahashi!!!!!

Inu-Yasha: Hey, when am I coming into this story already?

Me: In like...chapter 4 or 5...

Inu-Yasha: What! You da-

Kagome: Inu-Yasha OSUWARI!

BAM!

Me: Thank you

Kagome: No problem

Note: Just to say…there will be lemons in this story. A lemon _might _be in this chapter. Maybe. Most likely yes.

Warning: Pretty Sad chapter

Chapter 2: Slavery and Betrayal

* * *

Sango and Kagome walked quietly back into the room. Miroku, Shippo, Souta, and King Higarashi were chatting earlier, but they silenced when the friends entered the room.

"Is everything OK?" Miroku asked in concern, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes, everything's fine." Kagome replied, spreading a very fake smile upon her face. King Higarashi looked at Kagome with a worried look. He could read her face easily. But the king said nothing. He didn't want to upset his daughter more than she was going to be...

---

_Two Days Later..._

Kagome was walking home from the mall, all thoughts about the enslavement clear from her mind. Souta was walking beside her, listening intently to his I Pod. Kagome was sure that she would great enslaved by surprise like her sister on her birthday, but no such thing happened. So she had spent the whole day scared out of her skin, which was a waste of a perfectly good day. The cat hanyou smiled at her silliness. And it had been two day since her birthday. By now, she was completely sure that Sango was absolutely right. Her father was not the man he was 13 years ago. He was now a kind, giving man who wouldn't sell his daughter to be a sex slave for some horny youkai.

Kagome looked up at the sky. She didn't notice but the sun was starting to get much lower in the sky. She and Souta had been out too late.

"Souta," Kagome said, nudging her brother. He took off his headphones.

"Yeah?"

"It's starting to get dark out, and dad wants us back before the street lamps come on. We'd better hurry," Kagome replied, looking back at the street lamp that they had just passed.

"Oh, darn, you're right," Souta said, looking up at the sun. They both ran off as a really fast pace. By the time they were almost near their house, it was dark out. They were totally going to be grounded now. Kagome sighed as she thought about how much trouble they were going to be in. They both didn't notice the foot steps that were coming from behind them...

_Without warning two strong hands clutched her shoulders, almost crushing them, and lifted her feet off the ground. _Kagome screamed, not daring to look at the person who had snatched her. Souta turned around and went wide-eyed.

"Kagome!" Souta cried in panic, starting to rush towards his sister.

"Stop!" Kagome's snatcher shouted. He smiled a toothy grin, showing two very sharp looking fangs. The youkai scraped them slightly against Kagome's neck. "Take one more step and I'll mark her." That certainly made Souta stop.

Kagome was unable to move in the clutches of the youkai. She was in too much shock, fear, and pain. Flashbacks started to come back to her. She remembered how Kikyo was taken like this. How she tried to defend herself but was stopped when her father appeared. And unfortunately for Kagome, she saw her father walking towards them. He didn't look like he had did those years ago though. He looked rather sad.

"King Higarashi," the youkai started. "Thank you for giving you're daughter to me. She looks quite tasty." As if to prove his point, he licked her affectionately on the cheek. Kagome didn't pay attention. She was staring at her father with eyes that were starting to load with tears.

"HOW COULD YOU FATHER?!

Everyone looked over wide eyed at Souta sudden outburst. The 16 year old look furious and had his hands balled into fists. His eyes were also starting to get teary.

"How could you?! She's you're own daughter! And my sister! Haven't we lost enough of our family!?" Souta shouted in rage, tears now pouring freely down his cheeks. He let out a little sob. "I thought you were our father...I thought you loved us...I guess I was wrong..."

King Higarashi was silent, though his face grew even sadder. He looked over at Kagome and her snatcher.

"Kagome, my dear daughter. I'm so sorry. I must tell you that there's a reason why I have done this with you and Kikyo. Reasons I can't tell you yet though. Or else it would put you're life into even more danger," her father said quietly. He weakly waved his hand at the two. The youkai pulled Kagome off into the darkness, leaving Souta and King Higarashi.

Souta stared wide eyed at where his sister was.

'This...' he thought sadly. 'This is what Kagome had felt like when Kikyo was pulled away. She was in a great deal of sadness, I now see that.' Souta's expression then grew angry as he glared over at his father.

"I can't believe you made her do this! First Kikyo, now Kagome! I can't stand you anymore, I HATE YOU!" Souta shouted in a tone of uncontrollable rage. He stormed back into the mansion, crying. King Higarashi stood their for a few moments, still a bit shocked by Souta's out burst. Souta, the one who never threw a temper tantrum before, the one who was scared of his own shadow. The king sighed sadly and also walked back into his mansion. As he walked inside, the king stared at a picture that was standing near the door on a small table. He picked it up and sighed again. On the picture was a 4 year old Kagome, a 17 year old Kikyo, King Higarashi himself, and a very beautiful woman. It was his wife; their mother. She looked like them all with her cat hanyou features, except that she had no stripes- the one trait that only Souta had gotten. King Higarashi stared at his wife.

"Oh my dear," he whispered quietly to himself. "I'm so sorry that this has happened to both of our valuable daughters and that our only son now hates me. I wish you were here. You'd probably know what to do. I'm now lost without you here." The king sighed and walked over to the window, looking up at the night sky. It looked like that of what it did 13 years ago. A moonless and starless night. Still gazing up at the night sky and clutching the picture close to his heart, he whispered, "Please watch over Kagome. Don't let her get hurt." With that, he walked away up to his room.

---

When Kagome's eyes opened and she had regained full consciousness, the cat hanyou was in an un-recognizable room.

"Where am I?" she wondered aloud, sitting up. Well, I should say, _trying_ to sit up. Kagome looked around. She was tied to a table. There wasn't much around the room. The only things other than herself in the room was a pile of clothes that were on the floor and a door. Kagome stared at the clothes, wondering whose they were. Suddenly she felt a chill go through her body. When Kagome looked down she realized that those were her clothes.

'What the heck happened to me?!' Kagome thought, trying desperately to break free of the bonds. Memories started to flood back into her mind. 'Oh yes. I was betrayed by my very own father. Why would he do this to me? And what was he talking about with the whole 'there's a reason why I'm doing this but I can't tell you' thing? Maybe that guy who kidnapped me can tell me.' A sudden panic went through her. 'A guy who kidnapped me?! Oh no! I'm not becoming someone's slave!' But her thoughts were interrupted when she saw the door knob slowly turn. Kagome stared at it intensely with her golden eyes. When the door fully opened, she could finally see what the guy looked like.

He was pretty tall and had a masculine figure. Blue, piercing eyes stared at her with pure lust. His hair was long; it was tied back into a ponytail. He was wearing a headband around his head which laid nestled above pointy ears. Once seeing his tail, she knew what type of youkai he was. The guy who kidnapped her was a wolf youkai.

"Hi," he said huskily, walking over to her. Kagome arched her eyebrows at him.

"Who are you?!" Kagome demanded. "And what do you want with me?"

The man smiled a toothy grin. "Number one, the name's Koga. Koga Okami. Number 2, you're going to be my slave. And don't be scared my pretty, I'll take good care of you." Koga caressed her cheek with his hand gently. Kagome almost bit his hand off, so he retreated.

"I like you!" he commented. "You're a feisty one, just the way I like them!" Kagome gagged in disgust.

"Oh, shut up," she muttered under her breath. But Koga heard her. He grabbed her chin crashed his lips over hers harshly. Kagome struggled but he was much too strong. Koga smiled and pushed his tongue forcefully into her mouth, exploring around. Kagome felt like she was going to throw up- which she really wanted to because it would be all over this creep. Koga's hand started to caress Kagome's thigh. The cat hanyou's eyes widened as his hands came closer to her backside. She tried to knee him but the ropes held her down. Koga's hand grabbed her rear, caressing it harshly. His other hand placed itself directly onto Kagome's chest, squeezing her nipples to make them nice and hard. His hand started to play and tease with them. Kagome tried to scream but his mouth was still over hers. He finally stopped kissing her and started to kiss her neck. He got lower and was at her chest. He licked and sucked her breasts playfully. After a bit, he went lower.

'Please,' Kagome thought pleadingly, looking up at the ceiling, not being able to look at the wolf youkai. 'Please make him stop merciful Buddha. Please make him stop!'

Koga's mouth made it's way to her vagina. He sucked and licked at it, his tongue entering her. When he took it out, he rose himself up to he was directly on Kagome.

'Please...' Kagome thought. 'Merciful Buddha...'

He smiled at her and thrust himself into her harshly. Kagome screamed in pain, tears starting to come down her cheeks.

'MERCIFUL BUDDHA PLEASE HELP ME!' her mind screamed, wanting the pain to stop.

Koga took his member in and out of her repeatedly. He stopped and untied the ropes. Unfortunately for Kagome, she was now to tired to do anything. Koga flipped her over and thrust himself into her backside. Kagome screamed again, looking for someway out. But she knew that nothing would work. Nothing would ever seem right again.

---

_The next morning..._

Sango and Miroku walked happily along the streets towards Kagome's mansion. They were going to ask if she and her brother would be able to come out, so they could go to the mall again. The couple walked up to the giant doors and knocked. There was no answer.

They both looked at each other with concerned looks.

"That's funny," Sango started, looking back up at the mansion. "I thought yesterday Kagome said that she'd be home all day."

"Well, you know how it is. She being, like, a princess and all," Miroku said, also looking at the mansion. "She probably had to suddenly go to China to discuss something with the Communist Party." He laughed a bit as his own joke but Sango wasn't amused. She arched her eyebrows at him.

"Miroku, not trying to be a party pooper here, but it could be serious," Sango stated angrily. She pointed over to the Higarashi's car. "Look, their car is still here. They couldn't have gone anywhere."

Miroku shrugged then walked up to the door again and pushed the doorbell button. He looked back at Sango. "Maybe their just upstairs or something. This mansion is well, huge! They probably can never hear if anyone had knocked at their door." Sango nodded in agreement, but still felt as if something was horribly wrong. They decided to wait for a few minutes before trying some other time. Right before they were about to leave, the door opened, but only by a crack.

"Hello?" a voice asked quietly through the door crack. The couple knew right away that it was Souta. When the 16-year old saw who the visitors were, he opened the door more. "Oh, Sango, Miroku, it's you. Are you hear for Kagome?"

"Yes," Sango replied, starting to get a little scared. She could hear the sadness that shook through Souta's voice. Miroku noticed too.

Souta smiled sadly. "Come with me. I have to talk to you about something."

---

"What?" Sango cried, tears coming down her eyes by now. Miroku was holding her, rubbing her back soothingly. "How could you're father do this? Where is he?"

"In this room," Souta replied. "He locked himself in his room and hasn't came out ever since that night. I don't know what happened to him."

"We have to search for her," Miroku said, also very concerned about his best friend. "We can't let her be the slave of some sick youkai. We have to do something. We need to get you're father out of his room."

Souta stayed silent. The couple stared at his pleadingly. There was a pregnant pause for a while, but Souta finally said, "I'll try."

Everyone walked upstairs towards King Higarashi's room.

"Father," Souta asked, knocking his hands lightly on the door. "It's me, Souta. Could you please come out? We need you're help. Sango, Miroku, and me. But mostly Kagome. If you can explain why you're doing this, we can help. Please just come out. Dad?" There was complete silence. Souta knocked a few more times.

"This is useless," Sango finally sighed in exasperation. "We're never going to get you're father out of there!"

Miroku look at the door. "I'll try." Souta and Sango looked at him in confusion as he approached the door. The houshi stuck out his index finger, showing off a very sharp and pointy claw. He stuck his claw into the lock and played around with it a little. It took a few minutes, but finally a _click_ echoed through the air. Souta thanked Miroku and reached towards the door knob, clutching it with shaking hands. The cat hanyou opened the door and peeked inside. He nearly choked. Miroku and Sango looked inside with horror.

"FATHER?"

* * *

MUHAHAH! I JUST LEFT YOU OFF AT A VERY BAD TIME! Muhahaha -puts on a flame protective suit- no flames! This was in fact my first lemon I ever wrote. Plus, I'm feeling very lazy right now and I didn't bother making it longer. -sighz- Writing this chapter made me shed a few tears. Poor Souta...too have never seen Kikyo or his mother. Poor Kagome...too have to be a sex slave to Koga. Now, don't kill me because of Koga's...ugh-ness. I actually like the guy in the anime/manga. I just didn't want to make it Inu-Yasha because in my case Inu-Yasha is way better than Koga. So any who…please comment! XD 


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations and Deaths

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha because it does belong to Rumiko Takahashi..the greatest mind on Earth!

Note: The genre of the story might change to drama/romance/horror when it comes to the 4th or 5th chapter, when Inu-Yasha appears. Also, there's going to be a surprise in this story.

Inu-Yasha: -grumbles because he wants to come into ths story already-

* * *

_-last time-_

_"FATHER?!"_

_-this time-_

The three looked in horror as they saw King Higarashi on the floor in a puddle of his own blood.

"Father!" Souta cried, rushing over to his side. He lifted his father's head and placed them on his knees, checking his pulse. "Thank god, he's still alive. But only barely..."

"We have to take him to the hospital!" Sango exclaimed, she and Miroku running over to Souta and helping him lift King Higarashi up. As Miroku and Souta held the King, Sango hurried outside and started the car. King Higarashi was put in the car and they sped off as fast as they could to the hospital.

---

Miroku, Sango, and Souta were now currently seated in the waiting room. Miroku was holding onto Sango, trying to convince her that everything would be all right. Souta was staring at the clock as if it was the most important thing in the world. They had been waiting for over an hour, and were really worried about King Higarashi. The doctors had told them that the king had taken poison and he had coughed up the blood that one the floor. They still remained waiting, praying that he was alright.

"You can come in now," the nurse said, poking her head out from the doors that let to the emergency hall. Miroku, Sango, and Souta got up and followed the nurse to King Higarashi's room without a word. They entered the room to see the man was covered in un-familiar tubes. The only sound was that of the machine beside him, showing his heart rate. Thankfully, it was at normal rate.

"Souta...Sango...Miroku..." King Higarashi struggled to be able to speak. Souta shook his head , his eyes filling up with tears, and sat down in the chair that was beside his father's bed.

"Father, what have you done to yourself?" Souta asked sadly, placing his hand on the king's. "Why did you take poison? Why did you attempt to commit suicide?" Miroku and Sango were silent. They didn't want to interrupt.

"I was in a great deal of pain. First I lost Kikyo, you're mother, and now Kagome. What next? I didn't want to lose you as well," he replied, still struggling. "So to end the suffering I wanted to die. Escape. Peace and rebirth it what waits for me above; but down here there's nothing for me."

"You're wrong," Souta said, smiling a bit. "You've still got me."

King Higarashi smiled back. "You are right. But I guess it's too late for me now."

His son started to frown again. "No, don't say that father! Please don't die."

"Son, I have to tell you something," the king said, squeezing Sota's hand into his. He looked over at Sango and Miroku. "I have to tell you all something."

"What father?"

"The reason why I have done all this."

FLASHBACK

Darkness swiftly made it's way over the island of Japan. It was edging ever so near towards Tokyo. King Higarashi, along with wife and his young daughter Kikyo, looked around fearfully. The youkais would come soon. They never expected this to happen so Tokyo was never prepared. No armies were formed to kill the youkais. Their darkest hour was near. King Higarashi had already warned everyone, telling them to hide in the safest place they could. Hopefully, nobody that was innocent would have their blood spilt. They could only hope.

The king and his family had taken shelter in their massive mansion. They hid in a secret passage way, a way that only the family knew. Nobody else knew.

"Daddy, are we going to be ok?" Kikyo asked, clutching onto her mother, her cat ears flattened in fear.

"Yes sweetie, I am sure we are will be fine," her father assured, yet he wasn't quite sure actually. The king looked at his wife. She smiled a smile that said that everything would be alright.

"We just have to pray," King Higarashi continued. "Just hope that everything will turn out good. If we do that, we will be OK."

Kikyo smiled. "Yes you're right! If we just think positive, nothing bad will happen!"

King Higarashi smiled back. The queen smiled again as well.

But, unfortunately, Kikyo had spoken too soon.

A scratching noise came from right above them, along with the roof giving in. A huge hole now appeared along with three giant youkais. The youkais snarled and growled, licking their lips, craving for the sweet taste of blood.

"Run!" King Higarashi yelled over to his daughter and wife. "Save yourselves!"

"No!" the queen cried. "I can't let you fight those youkais by yourself!"

"Neither can I!" Kikyo shouted bravely, stepping in front of her mother.

"GO!" the king yelled angrily. The queen and Kikyo knew that he wasn't joking; he wanted them out of their as quick as they could. The two nodded and ran. One of the youkais jumped at the king. King Higarashi swiped his fearsome claws at it, creating five large gashes on the youkai. It shouted in pain. The king suddenly noticed that the other two were gone. A scream was heard.

"Ah! Kikyo!" King Higarashi cried, running off to his daughter and wife. It was all a blur. The youkai had pinned his daughter to the ground. His wife was screaming and crying, begging for the youkai to not kill her. King Higarashi ran towards the youkai, ready to strike it.

"Stop! Or else I'll kill her instantly with one swipe!" the youkai warned. The king stopped and hissed deep in his throat. The youkai smiled and swiped at Kikyo without warning. The queen screams rocketed through the mansion. The king ran at the youkai as fast as he could.

Another scream, other than the queen's, was heard. Blood went flying.

"Huh?" Kikyo asked, feeling the warm liquid fall against her face. It wasn't hers. It was _his._ It was the youkai's. Kikyo retreated from under the youkai before it fell on her and collapsed into her mother's arms, sobbing. King Higarashi stared at the fallen youkai. Beside him was another youkai, but he looked like that of a human, except that he had pointy ears and a wolf tail. The other youkai looked over at the king.

"Are you all alright?" the youkai asked, smiling a toothy grin that showed off two fearsome fangs.

"Yes! Yes! Thanks to you!" King Higarashi thanked ever so gratefully. "What's your name, kind man.

"The name's Koga," he replied, still smiling. "My wolf tribe and I have been trying to wipe out those youkais, but they kept getting one step ahead of us. So we decided to come here so we'd be one step ahead of them. And don't worry, no one here is dead."

"Thank you mister Koga!" Kikyo cried, running over to the wolf youkai, hugging his leg. "You saved my life!"

"You saved all of our lives," the queen corrected. She smiled at Koga. "How can we ever repay you and your tribe?"

Koga looked down and Kikyo and unlatched her hands from his leg. Then he looked over at the king. "Can I talk to the king about it please?"

"Certainly," King Higarashi replied happily. Koga grinned.

"Great. Is there anywhere where private were we can talk?"

"Yes there is. Come with me."

The two walked out of the secret passage way and up the stairs of the mansion to the second floor. They walked down a long, narrow hallway and to a door that was at the very end of it. King Higarashi opened the door and invited Koga inside. It was a study room. They both sat down in two large chairs.

"So, Koga," King Higarashi started, leaning backwards to get himself comfortable. "What can we ever do to repay you and your tribe for saving us all? We'll give you anything."

Koga grinned lazily. The king frowned when he thought he had seen a flash of lust go through the wolf youkai's eyes.

"Mates."

"Beg pardon?"

"Mates," Koga repeated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Going around all the time, we don't ever meet any girls to become our mates. But- Oh yes, I have to ask you something. Is Kikyo you're only daughter?"

"Yes," King Higarashi replied, not really liking where this was going.

"Well, here's what I want. The only youkais in our group that needs mates is the leaders. For example, me. There's different little parts in our tribe, and they all have leaders, but I'm the main one. So, here's what I was thinking. Every daughter you have, when she reaches the age of 18, will become one of the leader's slave," Koga explained.

"Slaves?!" the king repeated in horror. "But a minute ago who were just saying mates!"

"Yeah, well, I changed my mind in that minute," Koga replied blandly. "And you said _anything. _By the law of rule, if someone does a good deed and the king and/or queen says that they'll give them anything, that means anything." King Higarashi could feel the blood draining from his face. That was true. He looked up sheepishly at the wolf youkai.

"But what if we don't plan on having any more children?" he asked quietly. Koga snarled.

"We know where the other parts of that youkai tribe that attacked here lived. We can get them and say that you killed all the others. Plain and simple. So, do we have a deal?"

King Higarashi thought about this for a moment. If he didn't accept, not only his family but the whole kingdom's life would be on the line. The king looked into Koga's eyes and shook the wolf youkai's hand. "Deal."

END OF FLASHBACK

King Higarashi was completely out of breath after telling that story. Souta and the others were wide-eyed, but thankful that they finally understood that the king was doing this for everyone's life.

"Oh father," Souta said, his and his father's hand still intertwined. "Now that I know why, I'm so sorry I yelled at you and said I hated you. Even though I don't think that an apology would even quite cover it."

"No son. Don't apologize. I'm a fool for saying I'd give him anything," his father replied. The king looked at all of them deeply in the eyes. "Promise me one thing. Promise me that you'll dedicate you're time to finding Kagome and saving her from Koga. Promise me that you'll tell her that I love her." He closed his eyes.

"Please, father, don't die!" Souta begged. His father's clutch on his hand loosened. The machine's beeping slowed down. The line on it went straight. There was silence now. Souta sobbed into his father's chest, while Sango sobbed into Miroku's. Once the crying died down, Souta looked over at Sango and Miroku with a determined look on his face. The last thing he said before they left the hospital was,

"We have to fulfill the king's last wish."

* * *

MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! That was so sad...again -sighz- I don't know where I got that whole idea...I just really hope you all like it!

TeArS oF gLaSs: Um..no not really. I hope this clears it up. Thanks for commenting anyway


	4. Chapter 4: Rescues and Heroes

Claimer: -puts on a wig and learns a Japanese accent- I do own Inu-Yasha!

Rumiko: -ahem and threatens to stop the whole Inu-Yasha thing-

Disclaimer: Oh dear god, no please! OK OK I don't own Inu-Yasha! Not one piece of it (except for my own characters)

The next remaining chapters do take place two years after the King had died, OK(so that means that Kag's 20 years old)? And Inu-Yasha will come either somewhere in the middle of this chapter or at the end of it

Rated m for violence, lemons, and Inu-Yasha's foul mouth -.-

* * *

_Two years later..._

It had been two years after that awful day when King Higarashi left this world to join the afterlife. Ever since then, Miroku, Sango, and Souta had been ever so desprately searching for Kagome. But they had no luck. The three never had seen or heard from her for two whole years. They never gave up though. Kagome had gone on to being Koga's slave. She had been scared -terrified, actually- of what he would do to her. By now though, the cat hanyou had gotten used to it. She always had to go into that same room everyday and be his sex slave for five hours. Then she'd be thrown into a cage like a wild animal, having nothing to eat but scraps. It was an agonizing life, and she hated her father so much for making her do this. Kagome had never spoken again in those last two years. Never a word had came out of her mouth.

The girl sat in her cage, leaning her head against the cold, metal bars. Every night she had dreamed that some brave man would find her and return her to her friends and family, where her father could give her an explanation. The cat hanyou's ears perked up when she heard someone's voice. Kagome looked to see Koga watching TV. He was flicking the channels until it came to the news. Something caught Kagome's eye on it. There was a woman talking to someone who looked ever so familiar...

It was her brother.

"So, you are still searching for you're sister?" the reporter asked, shoving the microphone into Souta's face.

"Yes," he replied. "It was my dying father's last wish anyways. My friends and I are going to search for her to the ends of the Earth." When he said that, Sango and Miroku appeared beside him.

Kagome's mouth hung low. 'Father...is dead?' She leaned back in the cage. 'He died...and I never knew.' The cat hanyou felt the hatred for her father melt away. Another one of her family members have left this world. Kagome's eyes swelled up with tears.

Koga frowned at the TV. "So, that old man finally croaked, eh? Such a shame."

Kagome looked at him in confusion. He was sad that her father had died? Why would he be sad? What connection did Koga and her father used to have? Questions that she feared would now never be answered rumbled through her mind. Kagome looked away from the wolf youkai and back to the metal bars that were her prison. Maybe Souta finally knew. Maybe, just maybe, if Kagome could have a stroke of good luck, he would find her and explain it to her, and no more hatred would be. Even though, Kagome never had good luck. She lost too many family members, there was only one left. Who knows what if he were to die too?

The cat hanyou shook her head. 'I really got to stop thinking like that. As my father had always said...think positive and you'll be fine. But, by now, I don't really know if that's true.' While thinking that, she gazed up at Koga. The wolf youkai may have kept her as his slave, but he wasn't that mean and rough as he had been on the first day. Kagome had always thought that something bad had happened to him, and that's why he turned out to be like this. Maybe some of his closest family members had perished as well.

"Kagome," Koga barked, breaking the girl out her concentration. She looked at him. "I'm going to sleep now. Which means you have to go to sleep too." He turned off the TV and got up from his chair, walking over towards Kagome. The wolf youkai gestured for Kagome to come near him. She obeyed and crawled over to where he was. Koga leaned in and kissed her on the lips. He pulled away and got up, smirking. "Good night babe." With that he walked away. Kagome crawled back into her corner. The corner seemed like the safest place in the world to her now. Suddenly she let out a great yawn. Kagome rubbed her eyes sleepily as they started to get rather droopy. She soon fell fast asleep, dreaming of the brave man that would save her.

---

Kagome's eyes snapped open when she heard shouting along with crashing noises coming from Koga's room. The girl huddled back into her corner fearfully, not wanting to know what was in Koga's room. She heard a door open and then slam shut. It was opened again, but this time it sounded like it was ripped off it's hinges. Kagome blinked as she saw Koga run towards her with his key in his hand. Koga unlocked the cage and helped Kagome out.

"Hide somewhere!" Koga cried in a hushed tone. "There's a murderer loose in here now. Hide! I'll take care of him."

Kagome nodded, a bit confused. She ran away from Koga and into deserted room. Kagome shut the door and held herself against it just incase if anything tried to open it. More shouting was heard from outside.

"Where is she?!"

"You're not taking her away from me!"

"Tell me where she is!"

"No!"

One of the voices was Koga's, but the other's was un-familiar. It was a rather loud voice which was shaking with fury. Kagome winced as she heard another crash. This time though, she heard Koga shout in pain. The cat hanyou closed her eyes, trying to calm her breathing down. It didn't work though. She heard footsteps coming from outside the door. Kagome jumped backwards before the door suddenly got ripped off the hinges. She couldn't really make out what the person who was standing at the doorway looked like. He was wearing a mask over his mouth and his head. The only visible thing she could see was angry, golden orbs. Kagome could feel them burning holes in her head.

"Are you Kagome Higarashi, daughter of King Higarashi?" he demanded. Kagome still couldn't find it in herself to talk, so she merely nodded.

"Come with me then," the man said, walking towards her. The cat hanyou hissed and backed up to the end of the room. The man sighed.

"Look, I'm saving you. I'm saving you from this man. Either come with me, or I'll force you too," he said impatiently.

Kagome hissed again, flattening her ears against her head. She didn't know if she could believe him. Frankly, right now, she didn't know who to believe.

Under the mask, the man frowned. 'What's wrong with her? Why isn't she talking to me? She looks so lost...' "You have to believe me. Come on."

The cat hanyou looked behind the man. Koga was lying on the floor, unconscious. A little stream of blood was running down from his forehead. Kagome looked at the man in front of her. He was rather scary, so she didn't exactly know what to so. Even though...she had always dreamed of this. Of a man coming to save her from Koga.

"Come on Kagome! Don't you want to go back to you're family?" the man asked, looking at Koga to make sure he wouldn't awake any time soon.

Kagome looked down at the floor. She did want to go back more than anything. But what if this man wasn't her knight in shining armor? What if he was just another sex driven man? Kagome shook the questions out of her head. She looked down at Koga, the man who had everyday nearly raped her, and to the guy, the man who says he wants to save her. The girl started to walk towards him. Once she was beside him, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her outside the building that she had called home for the past two years. Kagome squinted her eyes in the broad daylight, watching as police officers suddenly swarmed inside the building. The man looked down at Kagome.

"You're probably wondering by now what my name is, huh? It's Inu-Yasha Tashiou." He pulled off the masks. Inu-Yasha had sharp-looking fangs just like Koga's, long and silky silver hair, and adorable puppy dog ears to top it all of. "I'm a dog hanyou." Kagome looked up at him, nodded, and looked back down at the ground. Inu-Yasha sighed but continued on. "I'm going to take you to my house. It's not to far from here. You're going to stay there until we can find the location of your brother. Once we do that, you can go back home." Kagome nodded again. She had heard his name from somewhere. Oh yes. He was that famous, rich police officer. All the girls would always fall for him. Kagome sighed quietly as she got into the back seat of Inu-Yasha's car. They drove off without a word.

"So, Kagome..." Inu-Yasha started, but stopped.

"What will happen to him?" Kagome asked in the quietest voice ever; but Inu-Yasha's ears picked it up. The cat hanyou was amazed that her vocal cords could still work.

"Huh? What will happen to who?"

"Koga."

"Oh yeah, him. He's going to jail for about 25 years. Maybe I'll even send him to the loony bin," Inu-Yasha replied, his voice sounding angry. "It just makes me so sick. Hearing that he had raped you and then kept you for two years."

"Actually," Kagome said, still very quietly. "He had raped me everyday."

Inu-Yasha went silent and cursed something under his breath. He was so angry he almost collided into someone. The whole drive was spent in silence. Soon Inu-Yasha pulled into an enormous driveway, which let to an enormous mansion. When they got out of the vehicle, Kagome's jaw dropped to the ground. It dropped lower (is possible) when they walked inside.

"What's up with you?" Inu-Yasha asked, raising an eyebrow. He pulled off his shoes and put them on the mat, along with Kagome's. "I thought you also lived in a mansion, right?"

"Yes," Kagome replied, looking around with wide eyes. "But I had forgotten how big it was."

While she made herself get dizzy by staring up at the tall ceiling, two men and a woman came down the spiral stairs. Kagome figured that the woman and one of the men was Inu-Yasha's parents, while the other man might be his brother. She was right.

"Hello," the woman greeted softly, shaking Kagome's hand. The woman had beautiful long, black hair and rosy cheeks. "My name is Izayoi. This is my husband, Inu-Tashiou, and my other son, Sesshomaru." Inu-Tashiou had long silver hair that was pulled up into a ponytail. He had golden orbs like Inu-Yasha's and blue stripes on his cheeks. He shook Kagome's hand. Sesshomaru's hair was just as long and silky-looking as the others. His eyes were like the others as well, except that they looked much colder. He had pinkish stripes on his cheeks and a crescent moon on his forehead. He shook Kagome's hand.

Kagome smiled. "Pleasure to meet you all."

Izayoi returned her smile. "Pleasure to meet you too. If you need anything, just ask any of us, especially Inu-Yasha."

"I'll be sure too," Kagome said. She went off with Sesshomaru, who was going to give her a tour of the mansion. When they were gone, Inu-Yasha's parents stared at him fiercely.

"Don't let anything bad happen to that girl," Izayoi stated in an angry voice.

"We don't want a repeat of what happened last time," Inu-Tashiou said.

"I said I'm sorry about what happened last time!" Inu-Yasha cried in protest. "It was mating season, I couldn't help myself!"

Izayoi furrowed her brow. "Well that's not a good enough excuse. We don't want another girl to get hurt. Especially Kagome. I am sure that she was hurt enough already. With the whole getting raped thing, and most of her family members dying."

"If you get the sudden urges Inu-Yasha, just ignore them," his father demanded. "Think about something else. You will be in big trouble if you do it again."

Inu-Yasha's head hung low in pity. "Yes father, sorry father."

"You do understand where we're getting at, right?" Izayoi asked.

"Yes mother."

"Good." With that, Inu-Yasha's parents walked back upstairs. Inu-Yasha looked over at Kagome and smirked.

'Keh. Why would the same thing happen to her anyway? I don't feel a thing around here,' he thought smugly.

The dog hanyou watched as Kagome tripped over something that was on the floor, only to fall into Sesshomaru's arms. The cat hanyou blushed and apologized. Sesshomaru laughed a bit, his mouth twisting into a small smile. Inu-Yasha could feel a growl coming onto his throat.

'Damn!' he thought angrily, looking away from the scene. 'I can't let it happen again! And like mother said…it especially can't happen to Kagome.'

While thinking that, he walked into the living room towards Kagome and Sesshomaru.

* * *

OOOOOOO!!!! What was that whole conversation about? What's wrong with Inu-Yasha? What terrible thing had happened in the past… Kagome is about to discover that there's a horrible secret that connects her savior and her sister from the past. Find out what happens in the next chapter! 


	5. Chapter 5: Glowing Eyes and Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha -looks around-

Claimer: I do own Inu-Yasha!

Rumiko: -ahem-

Disclaimer: Aww...dang...yeah, I don't own Inu-Yasha.

Stay tuned for more of me trying to steal Inu-Yasha away from Rumiko Takahashi!

* * *

Souta was now 19. Not 18. 19. He never wanted to turn 18 years old ever since that day, so he didn't really care what everyone else said. Souta would always correct them though, saying that he was actually 19 years old. Those people would get rather confused, but they wouldn't mention it. Souta now really thought of the number 18 as a horrid number. It was like a curse that was put on his family. So he'd always think of 18 as being a false number, a fake number. Sango and Miroku were now both 20 years old, still helping to find their long lost friend. After all, like Souta had said to that news lady, it was his dying father's last wish for all of them to set out in search for Kagome. And search they did. For two whole years, unfortunately without any luck.

The three friends currently were sitting at a cafe, sipping on their drinks silently. Souta was munching on a muffin, his pupils darting around as if they were expecting Kagome to appear right in front of him, as he had wished would happen for the last two years.

Miroku sighed and stretched his tired muscles. "Not that this isn't so much fun, but do you want to do something else?" He looked over at Sango hopefully, but she was too busy gazing over at the T.V. Her eyes were as wide as saucers.

Souta swallowed his muffin and looked at her in confusion. "What's so interesting that's on the T.V.?" He noticed that Miroku had also locked his eyes on the small screen. "Guys, what are you looking at?"

"Souta, look!" Sango cried, pointing towards the screen. Souta looked and his eyes went as wide as Sango's were.

It was Kagome.

Souta jumped out of his seat, nearly knocking over every drink in a 5 mile radius and scampered over to the T.V. It was definitely Kagome on the screen. She looked rather scared, with a lost look in her eyes. His sister was standing near a dog hanyou, a dog hanyou that had piercing golden eyes. Souta recognized the man. It was Inu-Yasha Tashiou, that rich police officer. He smiled, so glad that his sister was safe.

"Wow. She got saved by Inu-Yasha," Sango said, breaking the silence. The taijiya was standing near Souta, with Miroku beside her. "At least we know she's safe."

Miroku nodded then looked over at Souta. "Do you know where Inu-Yasha lives?"

"Naturally," Souta replied. For the first time in a long time a true smile spread across his face. "Being the king's son, I was trained to know these things. The bad thing is that Inu-Yasha lives rather far away from here. It would take days, even weeks to make it to his home."

Sango smiled brightly. "Well, we can still try. Let's go tomorrow. The sooner the better."

Souta nodded in agreement, returning his gaze back towards the T.V. His sister and Inu-Yasha were still on it. They were both walking off towards his car. Before Souta knew it, the car drove off out of sight. Souta prayed in his mind that Inu-Yasha was keeping Kagome safe.

-----------------------------------

Did you ever have that feeling that someone was watching you? You're the only one in the room and you know that, but you just can't help feel that some other person's or _thing's _eyes are upon you. You can feel you're neck hair rising, and a chill comes up from your tail bone and through your spine. This is how Kagome felt as she laid silently and emotionlessly in the guest bed.

She had fallen asleep quite easily, but woke up as a sudden chill came through the open window. When the cat hanyou had awakened, she was expecting to see the metal bars in front of her, so she panicked a little, un aware of her surroundings. After a few moments she came to her senses and shut the window. Kagome couldn't get to sleep after that. For some reason, she could feel eyes staring over at her. The hanyou didn't know if they were a figment of her imagination or if they were real. Kagome pulled the cover up to her nose so it was covering her chin and her mouth. It was just her imagination...

Suddenly the girl saw gold, glistening eyes coming from the crack of the open door.

'Inu-Yasha?' Kagome thought. The eyes were glowing brilliantly and she saw that they were looking away, so she strained her cat eyes to see more clearly. It was much too dark, he was too far away. Kagome couldn't tell who it was. But suddenly, for just a second or two, she saw his eyes get covered by a carpet of red. Kagome gasped and pulled the covers over her head. Just her imagination...just her imagination... Kagome thought this over and over again. Maybe she'd be lucky and she'd wake up to find herself in her own room. 'Well,' she thought, 'I do have some luck. I was saved.'

Kagome sighed. 'That's not true, actually. I don't have luck.'

If Kagome had any luck, her sister would still be with her, neither her mother nor father would have died, she would never had even met Koga, she wouldn't be in the house of a stranger, and she'd be home laughing and eating and enjoying herself with her friends and family. The cat hanyou carefully and slowly pulled the covers back up just so her eyes were exposed. There was nothing now. The eyes were gone and the door was shut. Kagome strained her ears to listen for footsteps but there was nothing. Kagome sighed again and leaned back. 'You're sighing way too much now.' That was the last thing she thought before she fell into a deep sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's eyes fluttered open as she felt the warm rays of the sun beat against her. The cat hanyou rolled out of the bed, yawning lazily, stretching herself. Kagome looked around to see herself still stuck in the guest room of the Taishiou mansion. The girl opened the door of the room and walked outside to the hallway. She went to the gigantic bathroom and washed her face and hands before heading down the spiral staircase. Kagome stepped into the kitchen to see Inu-Yasha standing there...wearing nothing but boxers.

"Good morning Kagome," Inu-Yasha greeted, a bit side tracked by how Kagome's shirt was a bit big for her.

Kagome broke out her day dreams and blushed. "Oh, um, good morning." She walked over to Inu-Yasha to see that he was cooking instant ramen. The cat hanyou looked up at him, a bit puzzled by what he was cooking for breakfast.

"Actually, I should say, good afternoon," Inu-Yasha said, giving her a lop sided grin when he saw the look on her face. "You must've been really tired yesterday. It's 12:30 right now."

"Oh." Kagome's blush turned a faint red and spread a bit more. Inu-Yasha raised an eyebrow at her, but smirked.

"What're you blushing for?" he asked playfully, turning off the oven and putting the pot on the counter. "Did I make you blush?"

Kagome frowned and she arched her eyebrows, demanding for the blush to go away. "No! It's just...a little warm in here."

"Uh huh." Inu-Yasha took out two bowls and looked over at the cat hanyou. "Do you want some...uh…" He sweat-dropped when he saw the starving look on Kagome's face as she drooled over the ramen. "I'll take that as a yes." Inu-Yasha poured the ramen into both bowls and led Kagome out into the living room. They both sat down beside each other on the huge couch and started to chow down on their ramen. Inu-Yasha turned on the flat-screen T.V. and his eyebrows went up further than they ever could when he saw Kagome wolf the ramen down in 3 gulps. Then he retreated when the girl looked like she was about to puke.

"It passed," Kagome finally said. Inu-Yasha sat down back beside her. The cat hanyou lifted her shirt a bit and poked at her stomach (which made Inu-Yasha blush a bit, seeing more of her exposed skin) and sighed. "I guess over those two years my stomach grew smaller. Such a shame. I was really hoping that if I were to get out of there that I'd be able to get a double big Mac at WacDonalds." Inu-Yasha laughed a bit.

"You're really not like all the other girls I know," Inu-Yasha commented, leaning back into the couch. "All the other girls I know think that one little piece of chocolate is too fattening. They wouldn't dare go through their whole life eating a double big Mac."

Kagome stared at him in both horror and disbelief. "Through their whole life? How would they be able to live?"

The dog hanyou chuckled. "You know what? I like you. I'm rather glad that I saved you from that man." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.

This really made Kagome blush as she felt herself brush against his bare chest. She swallowed hard, not daring to look up at him. Inu-Yasha smirked, heaving in the scent of her embarrassment, and pulled his arm tighter. She smelled so sweet...so...so...

'Aw! No!' Inu-Yasha's mind screamed, his arm loosening it's grip on Kagome. 'Mom and dad ordered me to not get like this! I have to calm down! Think of other things...killing Sesshomaru...yes that helps a lot.' As he thought this Kagome looked up at him, a bit confused. But then again, she was a bit confused with herself.

'Why do I feel disappointed that he let go?' Kagome thought. She looked up at him again, her eyes starting to travel down to his chest. The cat hanyou blushed and shook her head. 'What the heck is wrong with you woman? You just met this guy! And he's probably just another one of those men...' As the two of them panicked mentally, they didn't hear the door open. Izayoi, Inu-Tashiou, and Sesshomaru poked their heads in through the doorway to the living room and looked at the two panicking young adults.

"What's going on here?" Izayoi asked all of a sudden, grabbing the couple's attention. Both of their faces when beet red when they saw all three of them standing there, smirking at them.

"Um, nothing mom!" Inu-Yasha cried, breaking the silence.

"Are you sure nothing happened?" Inu-Tashiou asked, chuckling a bit. "Cause, by the way you're both dressed, it sure looks like it."

"No, no, nothing!" Kagome exclaimed in protest. She looked around at them all nervously. "Um, I'm going to upstairs to get dressed." The girl went up as fast as she can.

"I'm going to go up too," Sesshomaru said, following after Kagome. Inu-Yasha growled and was about to go after him when his parents pulled him down back onto the couch. Their faces were changed immediately back into serious looks. Izayoi sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Inu-Yasha, please, remember what we said?" she asked sadly, still looking down. "We don't want that girl to get hurt like the other one." There was silence for a few moments...

_Upstairs..._

Kagome opened the door to greet Sesshomaru. The cat hanyou was wearing a black and red striped t-shirt, ripped black jeans, and long silver and white toe socks. Sesshomaru looked at her for a second before going into his own room. Kagome frowned at his door. There was a lot of signs on it. Signs that inscribed stuff like, 'Stay Out', 'Knock First', 'Do Not Enter,' and 'Go Away'. As the cat hanyou scampered downstairs, she wondered why Sesshomaru was like this. The only time she had seen him smile was when she first came in and she tripped onto him. Sesshomaru was nice, just misunderstood. Kagome had recently found out that he was a tai youkai, and he was Inu-Yasha's half brother. The only thing the two had in common was their father, Inu-Tashiou. Maybe Sesshomaru missed his mother, who had died many years ago...

The girl walked down the stairs and suddenly heard voices. Inu-Tashiou's, Izayoi's, and Inu-Yasha's. The weird thing was that Inu-Yasha's parent's voices were much more rougher than usual. Kagome stopped in her tracks and listened. What was going on? What were they talking about? The girl strained her ears and listened.

"Mom, Dad, I won't let anything like that ever happen to Kagome," she heard Inu-Yasha say.

"Son, we heard you the first time. But, how do we know that you can't control that side?"

"Dad, I can-"

"How can we tell for sure Inu-Yasha?"

"I WON'T LET WHAT HAPPENED TO KIKYO HAPPEN TO HER?!"

It was like the whole universe had suddenly torn apart.

Kagome's heart stopped beating, her blood froze in her veins, her lungs had popped like balloons, and her stomach churned and lurched like a roller coaster when she had heard the name of her very own sister. Kikyo. He did say Kikyo, right? If Inu-Yasha had, it wasn't probably the Kikyo that she knew. The Kikyo she loved. The Kikyo was her long lost sister. Kagome listened, her pulse getting faster by the second by anticipation. But, there was complete silence.

"Inu-Yasha. Please don't yell. What if Kagome heard you?"

"We can't let her know about what happened to Kikyo."

"Yes. Especially because she was her sister."

That was it. Kagome let out a silent gasp of air and fell to her knees on the stairs. She felt like she was going to vomit forever and her vision became blurred by tears. Worthless tears. Un wanted tears. Wasted tears. The tears came and they went down her cheeks like a small river. The cat hanyou flattened her ears and pulled her knees up to her chest as if to protect her from some invisible force. Kikyo, her sister. Inu-Yasha knew her. Something horrible had happened. But what was the question. But what...

Kagome took her breathing and tried to console it. Once it had calmed down, the girl got up, her knees wobbling around clumsily. Her vision was still blurred and it going in and out. Kagome stumbled down the remaining stairs and was about to go into the living room when she heard them talking again.

"What's wrong Inu-Yasha? Why are you sniffing the air?"

"I smell a very heavy scent of salt water."

Kagome took a deep breath, knowing that they had spotted her, and walked into the living room. Everyone stared at her, their mouths agape. Kagome's eyes were red and puffy from crying, and looked like they were drained from all life. Even her hair had somehow got a bit messy when she slid down to her knees. Inu-Yasha's eyes widened.

"How much did you hear?" he asked, getting up and walking towards Kagome. The dog hanyou stopped when she took a step back.

"What the hell did you do to my sister?"

* * *

WOOT! I'm actually rather proud of this chapter! I got the writer's boost from a story we're reading in school right now. It's called 'Hatchet'. (Pretty good book. It's about a kid named Brian who had been in a plane crash while going to visit his father. He was crash landed in the wilderness of Canada and has to try to stay alive). Well, I really hope you like in. In the next chapter, you will find out what I call...

'The Secret.'


	6. Chapter 6: Crying and Secrets

Claimer: -sneaks in with the first Inu-Yasha book- -looks around to see no one's there- I do own Inu-Yasha

Rumiko: -suddenly takes the Inu-Yasha book away from me- Dark-sama...

Disclaimer: Heheheh...-sweat drops- Ok, I don't own Inu-Yasha -takes the book back- But someday I will! SOMEDAY I WILL!!!!

Inu-Yasha OOC

Inu-Yasha: feh...me? Out of character? What ever.. -rolls eyes-

* * *

Tension. A word that means there was uncomfortable silence echoing through the room as Kagome stood there, tears starting to come back, and Inu-Yasha also stood there, unable of what to say.

"What the hell did you do my sister, bastard!" Kagome asked angrily, or more like shouted. Tension was now filling the room quite easily, as Inu-Yasha's mouth wouldn't open. Those damned worthless tears were starting to come back again. Kagome scrubbed them away with the heel of her hand. She frowned and furrowed her brow at the dog hanyou. Inu-Yasha was looking down at the floor, his mouth shut closed as if with super glue. Kagome hissed deep in her throat, feeling rage and dis trust starting to bubble in her stomach. She had _trusted_ him, even_ liked _him, and he had _betrayed_ her. Furious tears started to fall down her face, but the cat hanyou ignored them.

"Kagome..." that was the only thing that Inu-Yasha could sputter out. Kagome growled.

"Answer me!" she shouted again, her mouth turning into a snarl. The aura around her started to turn black. "What did you do to her?"

Seeing Kagome's aura, Inu-Tashiou frowned and looked up at Inu-Yasha. "Tell her what happened."

Inu-Yasha looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"Go on, tell her," Izayoi said softly, gazing up at him. "She deserves to know what happened."

Taking one glance over at the angry Kagome, Inu-Yasha sighed and rubbed his temples tiredly. "Fine. I'll tell you. Sit down." Kagome did as she was told (an old habit of Koga telling her what to do was still in her) and sat down on the loveseat that was right beside Inu-Yasha's parents.

"Alright," Inu-Yasha started, looking around at them all nervously. "Where to begin..."

FLASHBACK

The streets were un filled and as dark as night. Inu-Yasha was the only one going through the deserted streets. He along with many other cops that were hiding in the shadows. Inu-Yasha approached a rather large brick covered building and stepped up to the doors. He picked the lock with his sharp claw and quietly walked inside, his footsteps not making the slightest noise. Inside the building was just as dark as outside and was horribly dirty. Inu-Yasha stared over and a large pile of rather dirty clothes before continuing on. He stepped up the staircase to find a long hallway with only two doorways in it. Both of the doors were closed. Inu-Yasha went to one of the doors and carefully leaned his ear against it. He could hear breathing coming from the inside. Inu-Yasha sniffed the air and almost gagged. It smelled of sweat, vomit, and semen. The dog hanyou opened the door cautiously and opened it to see a large metal cage and a young female cat hanyou in it. The cat hanyou looked up him and smiled.

"Are you Kikyo Higarashi?" Inu-Yasha asked quietly.

Kikyo nodded happily and her grin widened. "Yes, yes I am!"

"Come with me." Inu-Yasha picked the lock and helped the girl out. Suddenly, another man, a one with flaming orange hair and evil red eyes appeared at the door.

"I thought I smelled a stench from a dog," the man said, grinning lazily. He then growled when he saw that Inu-Yasha was holding Kikyo. "What are you doing with my woman?"

"I'm saving her from you," Inu-Yasha replied, grinning. He tightened his grip on Kikyo and jumped out the window, landing gracefully on the ground below. Cops suddenly flooded the place, not giving the wolf youkai one chance to flee. Kikyo looked up at Inu-Yasha gratefully and still smiling.

"Thank you so much for saving me!" she thanked, hugging him tightly. The cat hanyou looked up at him again. "Can you take me back to my father, mother, and younger sister please? I really do miss them."

Inu-Yasha grinned back at her. "Yes I can. But for now you have to come live with me. Just until we can find your family."

"OK!" Kikyo couldn't remember the last time she had felt this happy. The girl let go of her savior as they both went into Inu-Yasha's car. While they drove off, Kikyo smiled again, looking out the window. 'Finally, I can see my dear sister again. I really do miss her. She was so young when I was taken away. I really hope Kagome is doing fine."

"So," Inu-Yasha started, breaking the silence. "How old are you anyway?"

"20."

"Oh." There was pretty much total silence after that.

-----

It had been four weeks since Kikyo was saved by Inu-Yasha. Kikyo had became good friends with Inu-Yasha's parents and step-brother, and sometimes imagined them as her own. They couldn't get any contact with King Higarashi, but it was fine with Kikyo. She had fallen in love with Inu-Yasha. And in truth, Inu-Yasha had fallen in love with Kikyo as well. The two argued most of the time, bickering and shouting, but it always ended sweetly. Kikyo and Inu-Yasha finally gathered up the courage to confess to each other. But, unfortunately, it became mating season, and Kikyo didn't know much about it.

"Son, you do know what time of year this is, right?" Inu-Tashiou asked him one day out of the blue, when Kikyo was out somewhere.

Inu-Yasha sighed, but smiled. "Yes father. And I intend of asking Kikyo to become my mate."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes father."

"Are you sure that you won't hurt her in any way? She is becoming a special part of our family, you know."

"Yes father."

"Alright. I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Yes father. I know exactly what I'm doing."

That night Inu-Yasha had taken Kikyo up to the balcony for a little star gazing. As Kikyo looked up at the stars through a telescope, Inu-Yasha went to ask her.

"Kikyo, do you know what time of year this is?"

"No. Not really."

"It's...mating season. And I was wondering...would you be my mate?"

Kikyo's face glowed and tears of joy started to come down her eyes. "Yes Inu-Yasha, I will!" She reached up to kiss him. He kissed her back passionately. Inu-Yasha smirked and took hold of Kikyo, carrying her to their bedroom. He flopped her down on the bed, a lust full look in his eyes. Kikyo frowned.

"Um, Inu-Yasha, don't you think we should-" Kikyo started but was cut off when Inu-Yasha crashed his lips over hers. He pushed his tongue into her mouth harshly, getting at every place he could. Inu-Yasha lifted up her skirt and started to rub her thigh. Kikyo pushed his head away.

"Inu-Yasha! We should wait for a while!" Kikyo exclaimed but Inu-Yasha went on with what he was doing anyway.

"No...we should keep going," he murmured under his breath, trailing hot kisses down her neck. "You don't know how long I've waited for this. I wanted you so bad." The dog hanyou ripped off her shirt and stared at her chest hungrily.

"No Inu-Yasha!" Kikyo cried, pushing him off with what was left of her miko powers. When the dog hanyou got back up on his feet, Kikyo gasped. Inu-Yasha's eyes were covered in red with blue pupils, and purple stripes had appeared on his cheeks. Kikyo's eyes widened when she felt an evil aura pulsing off of him. He was turning into a youkai. Inu-Yasha growled and leaped at her, but she dodged easily. Kikyo was about to open the door when she felt two strong arms grab her. She looked behind herself to see Inu-Yasha. The dog hanyou tightened his grip on her.

"HELP! HELP!" Kikyo's screams were cut off when Inu-Yasha clamped his hand over her mouth. Kikyo already had noticed that his claws had become much longer, and much more deadly.

"You're not going anywhere," Inu-Yasha whispered in a deadly tone into her ear. A chill went down the cat hanyou's spine. "You will become mine." He threw her harshly back on the bed. The only thing Kikyo could do was watch helplessly.

------------------

The next morning Inu-Yasha awoke with a terrible headache. He got up to find that his legs, arms, neck, and back were also aching as well. He didn't recall what had happened the previous night. But when he noticed that he was naked, the dog hanyou remembered. Inu-Yasha quickly got dressed and searched the entire house for Kikyo, but there was no such luck. When he made it to the living room, all he saw with his parents. They looked up at him angrily.

"Where's Kikyo?" Inu-Yasha asked hoarsely. Izayoi frowned.

"She's gone."

"Gone? Gone where?"

"We don't know," Inu-Tashiou replied. He looked just as angry as Izayoi. "She came down to us early in the morning and told us everything that happened and that she was leaving. Inu-Yasha, I asked you if you knew what you were doing!"

Inu-Yasha growled. "I know that! I couldn't control myself! I'm sorry!"

Izayoi sighed and shook her head, tears starting to come down her eyes. "Inu-Yasha. We know that you can't control your youkai side at time but…"

Silence once again had filled the room, except for Izayoi's quiet sobbing.

"Inu-Yasha, you are not allowed to have another mate again," his father continued from where his mother left off. "At least until you can learn to take over your youkai. Until then, not another girl is going to step foot into this house."

"But Dad! I promised King Higarashi that I'd save all his daughter!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed in protest.

Inu-Tashiou frowned. "You're right…"

"Well, we'll just have to get them home as soon as possible," Izayoi commented, wiping her tears away. "Just don't save them when it's mating season, OK?"

Inu-Yasha sighed, his eyes going over to where the door was, wanting ever so desperately for Kikyo to reappear through the doorway. "OK."

END OF FLASHBACK

Inu-Yasha sat down as he finished his explanation. Kagome was staring at the floor, her eyes still seeming like they were drained from life. Izayoi and Inu-Tashiou were silent. Everyone was now silent actually.

'He…he…,' Kagome's head pounded in anger. Her heart was beating rapidly.

"You raped my sister," the cat hanyou finally said, but ever so quietly. Inu-Yasha barely heard it. More nervous silence flooded the room.

"You raped my sister!" Kagome shouted angrily, the tears coming back. Inu-Yasha really hated to see her cry. "You loved her and you raped her! I HATE YOU!" With that, the cat hanyou fled upstairs to the guest room, crying and sobbing loudly.

"What did you do to her?" Sesshomaru asked, walking down the stairs and into the living room. "Why is she crying?"

Inu-Yasha said nothing. He just trudged past Sesshomaru and up the stairs to his own room. All anyone could hear now was Kagome's cries.

"Why did this have to happen," Kagome murmured between sobs and hiccups. "Why was our family cursed? Why was my life a curse!?"

Inu-Yasha frowned at the doorway while in his room as he heard Kagome scream this. 'Oh Kagome…'

"I don't deserve to live anymore. My life has been nothing but suffering. Please make me be reborn with a un cursed family." Kagome lifted a knife that was in the drawer of the nightstand beside her. She stared at it and pitied herself. Such a shameful girl she was. Lifting it up, Kagome wished one last thing.

'_And let Inu-Yasha burn in hell.'_

* * *

Woot! Another chapter! OK, people, this chapter nearly killed me. Writing it, I mean. Writing it nearly killed me, because I am anti Kik/Inu . I HATE Kikyo from her stupid clay body to her stupid soul stealers. Anyway…I hope you all really like this chapter. Way more than I do… please comment and please no flames. 


	7. Chapter 7: Suicide and Songs

Claimer: -puts a sheet on me so it will cover my identity- I DO OWN INU-YASHA!

Rumiko: No you don't! -pulls the sheet off and glares at me- Dark-sama...

Disclaimer: -laughs nervously- I don't own Inu-Yasha

Rumiko: -smiles-

Disclaimer: Plus I don't own Evanescence's 'Everybody's Fool'

* * *

Kagome lifted the knife up to her arm. She sliced slightly at her vein. Looking at it, the cat hanyou decided that it wasn't enough. She pushed deeper into her arm, starting to feel sweet pain. Crimson liquid had already started to make its way out of her skin, seeping down the sides of her arm. Kagome still went on though….

----

Inu-Yasha's nose perked up and he sniffed the air a couple of times. The dog hanyou's eyes widened as he realized that the scent was blood. And it wasn't just anybody's blood. It was _hers._

Inu-Yasha slammed his door open and fled down the hall towards the guest room. He ripped the door opened and his eyes got wider. Kagome was kneeling on the floor, still cutting up her arm. Each cut was getting deeper with each slice.

"You baka, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" the dog hanyou shouted, grabbing the knife and trying to take it out of her hands. Kagome's grasp on it was tight though, making Inu-Yasha unable to take it away. His golden eyes wandered into hers. They were cold and lifeless, just like they were when he had told the story. Finally, Kagome had managed to get the knife out of Inu-Yasha's grasp.

"Let me do what I have to do," she murmured quietly, lifting the knife now to her heart. "I can't stand this suffering anymore."

"You damn idiot!" Inu-Yasha cried in frustration, once more trying to get the knife. "You're a damn idiot for trying to do this!" He was hoping that this would make her stop, but she still stared at him with her lifeless eyes.

"I'm been hurt too much to let mere words wound me (a/n: I made that line up yesterday…)," Kagome said blandly, slowly starting to let the knife come closer to her chest.

"STOP!"

It all went in slow motion. Kagome pushed the knife at her chest. Inu-Yasha luckily still had his hand on the knife, so he was able to shove it out of her hands. The knife went sliding across the floor and under the bed.

Kagome stared after at where it went and started to move towards the bed. But Inu-Yasha grabbed her and held her close to him.

"Kagome. I'm so sorry for what I did to your sister. I know it was my entire fault, but it was mating season. When it's mating season, I can't control my youkai side. I'm so sorry, but what if she's still alive?" Inu-Yasha whispered into her cat ears softly. Kagome looked back at him, her eyes now tear stained. But at least they didn't look like they were drained of life anymore.

"She could be alive?" the cat hanyou asked quietly.

Inu-Yasha smiled a bit. "Yes. If she would've stayed with that wolf youkai, she might not be. But since I…saved her, there's a chance that you're sister could be alive."

Kagome also smiled a bit. "I guess that's true. She could be alive right now, searching for us all." The girl's tears still came down from her eyes. Inu-Yasha frowned when he saw the look on her face. She kind of looked like she was insane.

"Um, Kagome, are you OK?" Inu-Yasha asked. His eyes widened as he saw the life once again fade away, but this time her eyes closed and she fell over into his arms.

"Kagome? Kagome!"

'Freedom is what waits for me. Peace,' is what Kagome thought as the world around her steadily became black.

Rain was starting to pour over this gloomy day. Inu-Yasha was currently sitting in the waiting room of a hospital. After Kagome had fainted, the dog hanyou found out that it was from the major loss of blood. And, somehow, for some reason, Inu-Yasha couldn't help but feel that it was his entire fault that this happened. He was the one to blame.

"Excuse me," a bubbly nurse said, walking over to Inu-Yasha. Even though she sounded bubbly, she looked rather sad. "Come with me please." Inu-Yasha followed her into the room where Kagome was. The dog hanyou's face saddened. Kagome was lying on the bed with a tube attached to her. The tube led to a plastic bag that had blood in it. The nurse looked over at Inu-Yasha then left.

There were no sounds in the room except for the quiet singing coming from the stereo beside Kagome's bed.

_perfect by nature  
icons of self indulgence  
just what we all need  
more lies about a world that_

Inu-Yasha sat down in the chair that was beside the bed. He gazed over at Kagome's face. It was much more peaceful than it was before. The only thing that worried Inu-Yasha was that it was as white as snow.

_never was and never will be  
have you no shame don't you see me  
you know you've got everybody fooled_

He gently caressed her cheek, finding out that it was as cold as death. The dog hanyou sighed, still gazing into her face.

"Why did this happen?"

_look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now I know she_

Inu-Yasha frowned deeply. Tears were begging to come down his eyes as he looked upon her face, but he refused to let them.

"How did this happen?"

_never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled_

His hand left her face and went down to hold her hand. It was cold as well. Inu-Yasha sighed, still trying to hold the tears back. But any second now they could come.

_without the mask where will you hide  
can't find yourself lost in your lie_

_I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
and I don't love you anymore_

And they did. Small, little tears followed by bigger, longer ones. And Inu-Yasha know didn't try to stop them. He refused to sob, though. Inu-Yasha sighed. It was just a girl anyway. A girl he knew almost absolutely nothing about.

_it never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled_

Inu-Yasha listened intently to the lyrics of the song. He somehow felt a connection with every breath taking word. The dog hanyou could simply imagine Kagome singing this to him. He shook his head to try to get it out of his mind.

_it never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool_

There was a slight click through the air and then nothing as the song and the CD was over. The only sound now was the breathing coming from Inu-Yasha. Kagome was still breathing, but very quietly.

"I'm sorry sir, but you have to leave now. Ms.Higarashi needs lots of rest," the bubbly nurse said, poking her head through the door. Inu-Yasha looked at her and nodded. He looked back at Kagome and leaned in to give her a kiss on her cold cheek. The dog hanyou was about to leave when he heard a soft voice.

"Inu-Yasha?"

The dog hanyou froze in his place and looked backwards. Kagome was now sitting on her butt, gazing over at him. Her face still looked pale and sickly.

"Kagome, lie back down!" Inu-Yasha cried, going over to her and pushing her back down into the bed. Kagome simply got right back up.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Inu-Yasha asked in a puzzling tone. "Why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry for causing all this trouble," Kagome replied, her gaze turning away from Inu-Yasha. "You should've never saved me from Koga. You should've just left me there with him."

"When will you ever learn?" Inu-Yasha cried in exasperation. He glared down at the girl. "Look, I said I was glad that I saved you, god damnit! Why can't you just be happy with that?"

Kagome gazed up at him but then looked away. "Because. I just wish I could've un heard what you had said. I really didn't want to know that."

"Then I'm the one who should be saying sorry!" Inu-Yasha barked. He was really starting to get frustrated with her. "And I am sorry! I truly, honestly, mean it! Please forgive me. Because, I was actually a bit worried about you."

"You were worried about me?" Kagome asked, her face growing a bit softer. "Honestly?"

Inu-Yasha furrowed his brow but nodded. Kagome's mouth twisted into a small, sad smile.

"I'm glad," the girl continued on. "But I'm still sorry for worrying you."

The dog hanyou rolled his eyes. "Stop apologizing, it's fine. You shouldn't even be saying sorry in the first place. So just shut up already."

Kagome still smiled and she chuckled a bit. "You know, I've only known you for two days know, and I'm actually really starting to like you." She then closed her eyes to get more rest.

Inu-Yasha looked at her in confusion. 'What did she mean by that?'

"Uh, sir," the bubbly nurse said, coming into the room. "Visiting hours is over." Inu-Yasha sighed but gave in. He leaned over to kiss Kagome on the cheek again. He was glad to notice that her face wasn't as cold and pale as it had been. Inu-Yasha then went over to the stereo and turned it on for her. With that, he walked out of the room.

Inu-Yasha didn't notice the pair of blue eyes that were glaring over him as he walked out.

* * *

WAAAAHHHH IT WAS TOOOOOO SHORT!!!!!! Anyway...

OOOOO!!!! What was that all about, hm? I wonder I wonder. Well, this chapter kind of made me really sad to write. Maybe because, hm, I dunno…I ALMOST DIED YESTERDAY!

I'm not exaggerating. I almost drowned yesterday, thanks to one of my…I don't think I should call them my friends anymore, because their NOT!

So…I'm going through a lot of things right now, so don't be surprised if a really lugubrious (overly depressing) thing happens in the story. –sighz- well, anyway, before I leave, I have one more thing to say…

EVANESCENCE ROX MY SOX!

Plus, I'm sorry for this chapter being so short. Please don't flame me because this chapter sucks -.-


	8. Chapter 8: Trains and World Wars

claimer: -hides in a box in my basement- I do own Inu-Yasha

Rumiko: -suddenly opens the box- I found you! And no you don't!

Disclaimer: -shields eyes from the blinding light and sighz- OK, OK. I'm it now and I don't own Inu-Yasha.

Duuhhhh...I'm having a little case of author's block...I swallowed too much chlorene at the water park yesterday (I was at the West Edmonton Mall water park while my classmates were at a much smaller pool...haha...suckers) so don't be surprised if the next few chapters suck as much as the last one.

Still rated m for Inu-Yasha's mouth, lemons, and ...blah

* * *

It had been three days since Kagome had gotten out of the hospital. She was fine, but still a little shaken up. Fake smiles and false laughs were what she had been serving everybody for the last three days. And Inu-Yasha noticed immedietely. The family had been treating her extra nicely, but other than that, they didn't mention anything about her suicide attempt. Kagome had looked like had also forgotten, but Inu-Yasha noticed. He could see it in her eyes. It was like she didn't want Inu-Yasha to stop her, like she truthfully wanted to murdur herself and fall into the after life. But Inu-Yasha wouldn't allow her. He had promised the king that he would save all his daughters. Plus, that one sentence that Kagome had said at the hospital affected him so.

_"You know, I've only known you for two days know, and I'm actually really starting to like you."_

Why or how it had affected him he could not answer. The dog hanyou had always watched over her since then, not letting her out of her sight (unless she was in the bathroom, you sickos). Inu-Yasha had always patrolled the hallway outside of her door, occasionally opening it slightly and peeking into the room to check on her. He was always afraid that she would take some other sharp object and try to attempt suicide again (Inu-Yasha had taken the knife and hidden it when he came back home from the hospital). The dog hanyou couldn't really ask her why she did that. He thought of an answer, but prayed that he was wrong. After those few days, everything ran smoothly. Kagome had really taken a liking to the house and the family, and had even asked if she could stay a couple more days after she could be reaturned to her family. Inu-Yasha was secretly happy at this. He had taken two months off from his police duty (a/n: hehe...duty...) so he could stay with Kagome when the other three were out. Every day they'd just usually watch T.V. Kagome also gave him her false smiles, but Inu-Yasha said nothing about it. He thought that they should just forget about what had happened and move on.

"Kagome?" Inu-Yasha started one day, while they were doing their usual morning routine - eating breakfast and watching T.V. The cat hanyou looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

The dog hanyou sitting beside her was oddly silent for a few moments. Kagome's expression gew worried, but went back to calm when he shook his head and spoke.

"It's nothing. Just forget about it."

"Oh come on," Kagome said, turning her body to face him. "You brought it up, so it is something. What is it?"

Inu-Yasha growled deep in his throat, turning away from the girl. "I said it's nothing."

"Inu-Yasha, wha-"

"It's nothing, so just shut up bitch!" Inu-Yasha turned around and snarled at her. Kagome jumped a bit in shock and fear, but it passed. She furrowed her brow and glared daggers at him.

"Fine. You don't have to get so furious over it," Kagome snapped back harshly, turning her attentions back to the T.V. and breakfast. Inu-Yasha sighed and rubbed his temples with his index finger tiredly. 'Why do I always get her upset? No wonder she wanted to kill herself. I'm like the creature from the pain in the butt lagoon. (a/n: hehe...I used to love those books XD)'. He turned his gaze back towards Kagome. She looked angrier than scared, which was weird to Inu-Yasha, because most girls would retreat in fear, not anger. And, still gazing at the girl's face, he noticed something. She was pretty kawaii when she was angry.

Kagome stopped eating when she felt a pair of eyes burning holes at the side of her head. She turned her eyes over to look at Inu-Yasha. He was staring at her with a very strange look in his eyes. A lop sided grin resided on his face. Kagome returned his strange gaze.

"What?" Kagome asked, putting a finger up to her face. "Do I have something on my face?" She frowned when the dog hanyou didn't answer. The girl waved her hands in front of his eyes. "Hello? Inu-Yasha?" The cat hanyou smiled. "Dog boy?" She knew that he hated it when she called him that. And, thankfully, it worked. Inu-Yasha snapped out of his day dreams and set his attention on Kagome. He arched his eyebrows and growled again.

"I thought I told you not to call me that," he roughly said. Although, the dog hanyou scooted a bit closer to her. Kagome didn't notice.

The cat hanyou laughed a bit, still looking over at him. "Being a dizzy day dreamer, huh?" A little blush on Inu-Yasha's face caused her to laugh a bit more. She looked back at the T.V. once she was done. The blush went away and Inu-Yasha smirked. The dog hanyou scooted closer to her, close enough so Kagome could notice. The cat hanyou blushed a bit and refused to let her eyes leave the television screen. But the gaze was broken when Inu-Yasha cupped her chin with his hand and pulled her head up towards his. Inu-Yasha softly pressed his lips against Kagome's. The blush on the girl's face refused to go away and it became a deep crimson. It got even darker (if possible) when she felt the tongue of Inu-Yasha enter her own mouth, starting to dance around. After a few minutes of this, Kagome broke out of her shock and back to her senses. She pushed Inu-Yasha away with all her might, sending him across to the other side of the couch. Kagome then looked down at the floor, still blushing, and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Well look who's blushing now," Inu-Yasha stated, smirking triumphantly, making Kagome's adorable kitty ears twitch irritably. The cat hanyou didn't answer. She merely stared at the floor, but then up to Inu-Yasha. Her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"You just...you just..." Kagome couldn't finish her sentence. The kiss had completely taken her breath away.

"Kissed you," Inu-Yasha finished the sentence for her. He leaned back into the couch and smirked at her again. "You know, honestly, it was very enjoyable." It was his turn to laugh as it was her turn to blush. "I think you also enjoyed it. Possibly more than I did."

Kagome glared at him. "Why the hell would you think that?"

"Well, for one thing, you didn't break away."

"I was in too much shock!"

"Uh huh."

"Ugh! You're such a jerk!"

Inu-Yasha grinned. 'She looks so hot when she's furious. Yep, I am definitely going to enjoy these next few months.'

---

"When the hell is this stupid train getting here?" Souta cursed under his breath. He could literally see his breath in front of him. It was freezing outside as he, Sango, and Miroku were waiting at the train station. It had been an hour and still no sign of their train. They were going to take one to go get Kagome. Souta couldn't wait. He could finally explain to her everything that happened. He could explain to her that their father was doing this for their own good, for their lives. The 19-year old was just hoping that she was doing fine at the Tashiou's house, and that nothing bad had happened to her.

"Finally! It's here!" Sango cried happily as the train came into sight and stopped. The three had a rough time going through the pushing and shoving of the crows getting into and out of the train but made it in. They walked for a bit until finding some empty seats. Sango and Miroku sat beside each other while Souta sat across from them.

"So, do you think she's alright?" Souta asked quietly as the train started to take off.

Miroku smiled reassuringly. "C'mon Souta, you've been asking us that same question for days now. This has been like the fifth time today. I'm sure she's fine."

"I agree with Miroku," Sango said, nodding. "She's in the care of one of the best police officers in the world. What harm could come to her?"

"Well, I don't know," Souta mumbled under his breath.

"You've been working too hard. Just relax for the train ride, OK?" Sango continued on, leaning against Miroku sleepily. But her mouth twisted into a tight frown when she saw Souta's eyes locked on something beyond them.

"I can't relax when he's on board," the cat hanyou said, sitting up as straight as board. His golden eyes were filled with both fear and anger.

"What? What is it?" Miroku asked, looking backwards. All he saw were two people showing a wolf youkai his seat.

"It's him," Souta barely whispered. The couple followed his gaze to see that he was staring directly at the wolf youkai. "It's Koga."

(a/n: Normally, I would've left you off there, but then this would be a mega short chapter. So, for the sake of all the readers (which isn't many...), I will continue on with this chapter. Let's read on:D)

Both Miroku and Sango's eyes went wide as they both peeked over the top of their seat. It was true, it was Koga.

"The hell is that bastard doing here?" Souta cursed, making a few of the woman on board scowl and cover their kid's ears. "I'm going to kill him..."

"No!" Sango cried quietly. She pulled Souta back down into his seat. "We don't want to make a big fuss. There are a lot of people on the train; we don't want them to get killed."

"They won't because I'll be too busy killing him!" Souta almost shouted it out loud. Sango and Miroku tried to stop him but he got out of his seat. This man that he was walking over too...it was this man that tore his family apart. It was this man that had cause for all this crap to happen. It was this man that his youkai side longed to kill. The cat hanyou walked up right to his seat. Koga was absently minded looking out of the window, but noticed the boy when he was standing beside him.

"Oh, it's you," Koga said, looking up at him. He flashed his normal toothy grin at him. "Didn't I see you on T.V. before?"

"Cut the crap!" Souta shouted, getting some stares from the other passengers. "What the hell did you do to my sister?" He edged even closer to the wolf youkai, but Koga did not retreat. He merely made his grin wider as his blue eyes connected with Souta's gold ones.

"Isn't it obvious? I raped her. Every single day," Koga said in a bored tone. Sango's eyes widened and she cried into Miroku's chest, which looked shocked and angry. But Souta looked the angriest. He clenched his teeth until they hurt and balled his hands into fists until his claws dug into his skin, making him bleed. "She was pretty fussy at the beginning, but soon she learned to enjoy it. You're sister was really fun. Such a shame that the stupid police officer took her away from me. The two last years have been the funniest of my life." Souta could feel his blood boiling as the youkai inside him screamed and struggled to be free. And so it did.

The cat _youkai _lunged without warning at the un expecting wolf youkai. Even if Souta was younger than Koga, he was pretty strong. Those words Koga had formed with his lips finally made Souta crack. The cat youkai had pinned him to the floor of the train, ignoring the screams of the passengers and the cries coming from Sango and Miroku. Souta raised a clawed hand to Koga's throat.

"You raped my sister," he said in a deathly tone. It was shaking with anger and you could easily notice that it was not his voice, but that of the youkai's. "You broke my family apart. You took my Kikyo, then you took Kagome, and then you made my father kill himself. It's your entire fault this happened. If it wasn't for you, we would be living peacefully." Souta grabbed Koga's throat.

Koga gasped for air and held his hands onto Souta's hand. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be alive right now. You're father told you everything right? If it wasn't for me everyone in your family would be dead, and you and Kagome wouldn't even have been born." He gasped and choked when Souta's grip tightened.

"I don't give a damn. I'd rather be dead than be living this miserable life." Souta's eyes got shielded by his bangs as he gazed downwards, away from Koga. "I'm going to repay the price!" He was about to finish the wolf youkai off when he saw two police officers come in.

"Please, Prince Higarashi, stop!" one of them cried. "We'll have this man immediately arrested. Don't kill him yet." Souta stopped as the men grabbed Koga, lifting him up. The cat hanyou got up as well, his youkai side starting to calm down. He knew that these police officers would take good care of the damned wolf.

"Wait!" Sango suddenly cried. "Before you take Koga away, I have one question."

"Yeah, what it is?" Koga asked, still coughing for air.

"How'd you get out of jail?"

Koga grinned. "It was easy busting out of there. I was way too much fast for the guards to even see me."

"Well this time you're not going into a jail cell, you're going into the loony bin with a strait jacket," the other police officer stated, rolling his eyes. The two started to pull Koga away as the train came to a stop. Souta looked out the windows. Police cars were everywhere. Before Koga had disappeared from sight, he mumbled under his breath,

"Don't worry. I'll be back into your lives sooner than you know it. Blood will shed soon. And Kagome will become mine once again."

-----

Kagome fell right off the couch, exhausted. She and Inu-Yasha had gotten into a huge fight, which eventually turned into a huge pillow fight. Feathers of all kinds were floating through the air and onto the two friends. Kagome laid down on the floor while Inu-Yasha was upside down on the couch. Feathers were stuck in his silver hair, making it look like a tan-ish brown. Kagome's ebony hair was also filled with feathers, but there was also feathers sticking out everywhere from her clothes. After their huge pillow fight, a tickling fight bemused. Kagome had grabbed Inu-Yasha by his abdomen and sort of scrapped her fingers across it and he let out a laugh. That started a world war three.

"Oh, kami, what did I deserve to have this happen to me?" Kagome said sarcastically from her spot on the floor. "At least I won the tickling fight."

Inu-Yasha sat down properly on the couch. "Well, I won the pillow fight."

"No you didn't. I did."

"No I did."

"..."

"..."

"Rematch?"

"You bet."

And so they started world war four.

* * *

Hehe! I desperately needed some humor to lighten up this story! And what's better for humor than our most kawaiiest favourist couple ever? The only part that was a bit angsty was with Souta and Koga on the train.

So...

What did Koga mean by that? Uh oh...more tension spills in as the friendship between Kags and Inu get more intense, while Koga breaks loose once more! Will Souta, Sango, and Miroku reach Kagome before it's too late? Will I stop asking questions? Find out next time!


	9. Chapter 9: Monsters and Corpses

Claimer: -is in a tree trunk- I do own Inu-Yasha

Rumiko: -cuts the tree down with a chainsaw-

Disclaimer: AAAAHHHHH!!!!!! -Falls over with the tree and climbs out of it groggily- ohhh...OK, I don't own Inu-Yasha

Note: The genre officially changes to drama/romance/horror

* * *

-

Silence can be very unsettling at times. You can be all alone in a room and it's silent, but there's something strange about the silence. Or, you could say, it was quite deafening. The silence is very unsettling. This is how Kagome had felt as she tried to sleep. Every night she had fallen asleep easily, but then was awakened as if something had splashed cold water on her. And every night she could swear she could feel those pair of eyes staring upon her, watching her. It always managed to creep her out. Kagome never had tried to look over the covers to look at the eyes, for she was scared that it was a monster that would come attack her. A monster with those same awful, fearsome, and scary blood-filled eyes. It chilled Kagome to the bone just thinking about it. On this night, though, Kagome had summoned up the courage to take just one tiny peek.

Once again she felt the eyes upon her, making her tail and ears twitch nervously. Once the feeling was gone, Kagome pulled down the covers again so her eyes were exposed. The eyes...

...were not there?

The cat hanyou sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily, looking at the door in confusion. It was fully open and nothing was there. Kagome got up and went through the doorway, looking both ways down the hall. The halls were empty and filled with that unsettling silence. Kagome frowned and walked back into the room, closing the door fully. She slowly crawled back into bed, pulling the covers up over her head.

'It was probably just your imagination the whole time,' she thought to herself, snuggling into the bed. 'Just your imagination...' With that, she drifted back off into sleep.

----

_Munch...munch...munch..._

Kagome was later awakened by a munching sound. Her ears turned this way and that, trying to find what direction it was coming from. The cat hanyou peeked out of the covers. It was still pretty dark out and she couldn't see what time the clock read.

_Munch...munch...munch..._

Kagome's eyes widened as she realized that the munching sounds came from behind her. Maybe it was just Inu-Yasha trying to scare her.

_Munch...munch...munch..._

"Inu-Yasha, stop it. I'm trying to sleep now, go away," Kagome mumbled gruffly, turning over to face the other way. She pulled the covers back up over her head.

_Munch...munch...munch..._

"Inu-Yasha! That's not funny, go away!" Kagome cried as loud as she could without waking anyone else up. The girl pushed the blankets off of her and glared at the opposite direction of that she was facing. Kagome frowned, her eyes starting to drown in fear. There was no one there. The girl curled up on the bed and look around.

"Heh...yeah, good joke Inu-Yasha," Kagome said, fear shaking through her voice. "You can come out now!"

No one came.

_Munch...munch...munch..._

The girl swallowed hard and dared to look downwards to the floor. Something was there. Something was eating down there. But what was it?

_Munch..._

It stopped suddenly. Kagome held her breath, praying that it wouldn't look her way. But it did. Two, massive, green eyes stared upon her, hunger flashing in them. It was a fairly short and small creature, but it had to be the ugliest thing Kagome had seen in her life. It's body was still pretty massive looking, and it was bubbly and had an odd green-ish brown color to it. Long skinny arms and legs with long toes and fingers with fearsome claws sprouted from it. The creature smiled a weird smile, showing Kagome teeth that were made out of shards of glass, bird's talons, sharpened wood, and mammalian teeth. Long whiskers were coming from it's face, along with a fat nose that made it seem like it had a good sense of smell. It had long, bat-like ears and was wearing a tattered old scarf.

"Hello, my pretty," it gurgled out, still showing off it's strange teeth. Kagome didn't respond. She was in too much shock and fear. Seeing that, the thing jumped up on her bed, making the cat hanyou retreat towards the front of her bed. The thing frowned for a second, but grinned again.

"What's wrong? it asked, edging closer to the frightened cat hanyou. "Don't be scared, my pretty. I'm not going to hurt you. My master doesn't want you to get hurt. If I were to hurt you, he'd kill me. And I don't want to die, no not yet. So no need to be scared. If I wanted to die, then you should be scared." The thing waved his hand over her. The girl felt a bit weird for a second, but ignored it.

Kagome merely stared at it. She swallowed hard again and found the will to spoke.

"Who's your master?"

The creature looked around. He looked nervous, he was suddenly nervous. "I can't tell you that."

"Why?"

"Because master will kill me if I do so. Ask me another question."

"What are you? Do you have a name?"

The thing smiled again, the moonlight shining off his glass teeth. "My name? I don't have a name. Master just calls me monster."

"OK, Monster," Kagome started, the fear of the thing slowly starting to die away. "Answer the other question. What are you?"

"Goblin." A look of mischief passed through it's eyes as it said this.

"Ok, well- a goblin?" Kagome asked in disbelief. "You're a...goblin?"

Monster shrugged and smiled again. "Yep. I'm a goblin. A pure one too."

"What are you doing here?"

"Master wanted me to check on pretty. Master wanted me to see if pretty was doing alright. And now that I see pretty is doing fine, I shall leave now. There's no more for me to do here. I already had an extra tasty snack so I won't get hungry on the way back." Before Kagome could stop it, Monster had disappeared. The cat hanyou was very puzzled now. What did it mean by 'I already had an extra tasty snack?' Then the truth suddenly hit Kagome hard like a sack of bricks. That munching noise was Monster. What was he eating? Kagome slowly got up, her legs wobbling, and walked over to the door. She turned on the light and dared to look back. Kagome's eyes widened in pure shock and the fear returned in a fast manner. In the corner of the room was a bloodied carcass. Bloody footprints were spread across the room. They had long toes, so Kagome knew that they were Monster's. Looking over at the carcass again, the cat hanyou let out a terrified, bone chilling scream. Only a few seconds later did Inu-Yasha come flying into the room.

"What? What's wrong?" Inu-Yasha asked, desperately trying to get something out of Kagome. Kagome was now crying and sobbing in fear and couldn't say one real word. But she pointed a clawed finger in the direction of the body and Inu-Yasha noticed, his golden eyes going wide.

"Kagome, don't look at it, come with me," Inu-Yasha soothingly said, guiding her out of the room. Inu-Tashiou, Izayoi, and Sesshomaru came out of their room. Inu-Yasha called his station and ordered them to get to the mansion as quick as they could. Police officers crowded Kagome's room, while others searched around the mansion. Inu-Yasha sat on the couch downstairs with Kagome, trying to make her calm down. Soon after when the crying had died down, Inu-Yasha spoke.

"Did you see anything?" Inu-Yasha asked quietly to the girl. "Did you see who did it?"

"Monster did it," Kagome whispered, still shaking quite a bit. "Monster did it."

"Monster?"

"Yes. Monster killed the person. He ate him."

By now Inu-Yasha thought that she was going insane. But he continued on asking her.

"What's Monster?"

"Monster's a..." she started but stopped. Kagome tried to say the word 'goblin', but she couldn't. It was like goblin had been permanently removed from her vocabulary. She tried to at least form the word with her mouth but no such luck came upon her. Kagome's mouth was as if it was glued shut.

"He's a what?" Inu-Yasha urged for her to go on. "Continue."

Kagome lowered her head. Then the truth once again hit her. When Monster had waved his hand at her she felt odd. Did the goblin put a spell on her? Kagome continued to stare at the floor, trying to find a way to answer these questions. Monster probably had put a spell on her. One of those spells where you can't talk about it. "I can't say."

Inu-Yasha started to get a bit worried. "Why can't you tell me?"

Kagome's gold eyes stayed focused on the ground below them. "I just can't."

Inu-Yasha furrowed his brow, then sighed and didn't bother to continue on. Maybe she was just still pretty shocked from waking up and finding a dead body in her room. Maybe he'd just better try later. Inu-Yasha got up.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" he asked, starting to make his way to the kitchen. Kagome nodded before he had disappeared out of sight. The cat hanyou finally looked up when he was gone, her gold eyes once again seeming drained life.

"Why couldn't I tell him?" she thought out loud, though very quietly. "Why couldn't I say what monster was? What the hell is going on here? It's so damn confusing." Kagome laid down on the couch sleepily. It was true that she was quite sleepy. The girl closed her eyes and fell asleep and couldn't help it but have horrible nightmares about Monster and the dead body.

---

"Monster, did you check up on her?"

"Yes master. Pretty was doing fine. She was scared at first, but I calm her down. Until I had my snack."

"You what?"

"Um...had a snack, master."

"I already told you not to do that when you check up on her! It will ruin our plan, you bastard!"

"I'm sorry master, please don't hurt me!"

"Fine. Just make sure it doesn't happen again. And next time, when I tell you to, go after Inu-Yasha. Not whoever you went after."

"Yes master."

"Who did you go after anyways?"

"Koga Ookami."

* * *

didn't see that one coming, eh? Yes, Koga did escape again and attempted to get into the Tashiou house, but Monster kind of...killed him. I bet some of you thought that the master of Monster was koga..hehe...if so, I fooled you all! And If I didn't...you suck!

kidding, you all rock!

Keep the comments coming please! no flames please


	10. Chapter 10: Pretties and Arguements

Claimer: -is in an igloo in Antarctica- -looks around the opening and then closes it- I do own Inu-Yasha!

Rumiko: -melts the opening with her lighter and pokes her head it- (ahem)

Disclaimer: Aw crud. I don't own Inu-Yasha.

-Rumiko's lighter is still on and the whole igloo falls on us-

Rumiko and me: ...ow...

Stay tuned for more of me trying to claim Inu-Yasha and co!

* * *

It was like time had stood still for what felt like forever, even though it was mere seconds. It felt like the universe had ripped apart again, even after being reborn after hearing the news about Kikyo. Kagome had that same feeling...

_Kagome's heart stopped beating, her blood froze in her veins, her lungs had popped like balloons, and her stomach churned and lurched like a roller coaster when she had heard the name of her very own sister..._

Except, this time, it wasn't about her sister. It was about _Koga._

After a while Kagome was awakened by Inu-Yasha, who led her back upstairs. The police officers had confirmed who the body was. And it was so un expecting, nobody expected that familiar name to escape those lips. Everyone was quite surprised.

_"Koga Okami..."_

Kagome's heat skipped about three or four beats. Her mind raced in confusion. When she had talked to Monster, the cat hanyou was sure that Koga might have been the goblin's master. But she was completely wrong. Who was it then? Who was the master of Monster if Koga wasn't? Kagome sighed mentally as she knew that all she was doing was putting answer-less questions into her head once again. The girl had fled back downstairs once she had gone back to her senses. She couldn't help it but cry for some reason. Even though Koga did keep her as his sex slave, he never was mean to her, except for that one day. Over those two years he became nicer and not as rough, plus he'd go pretty easy on her. So Kagome wept and wept until Inu-Yasha came down.

"Kagome?" the dog hanyou walked down the spiral stairs, trying to look for her. He could hear her sobbing and smell her tears but he could not see her. Inu-Yasha followed her scent and cries to see her sitting behind the couch. Kagome was curled up into a ball, her tail wrapping itself around her life one long chain. Inu-Yasha formed his mouth into a tight frown, hating to see her like this. The dog hanyou leaned down to he was the same height as her. "Kagome? Why are you crying? He raped you everyday, how could you be crying over him?"

The cat hanyou smiled a sad smile at Inu-Yasha, tears washing over it. "I know...it's pretty silly to cry over someone like that, huh? I can't help it. Even though he did keep me as his slave, he was actually nice to me. I imagined all the horrible things he'd do to me but he never did them. Koga actually took care of me over those two years. If he did what any guy like him would've actually done, I wouldn't have made it. I would've been dead."

"Well, didn't you want to be dead?" those words slipped out of Inu-Yasha's mouth before he could protest them. His eyes widened. "No, that came out wrong! What I meant was-"

"No. I think it came out perfectly fine," Kagome mumbled. Inu-Yasha was surprised that she didn't yell at him or run away. The cat hanyou merely still sat there, still carrying that strange smile upon her face. "I wanted to be dead because I thought my life was nothing but a miserable hell. But of course life has it ups and downs. It's just that mine has a lot of downs. Although, I know that there were some great ups."

"Yeah, like what?"

The girl's smile became wider and she gazed over at Inu-Yasha, her tears starting to fade away. Her intense stare made Inu-Yasha blush a bit. "Meeting you." This made Inu-Yasha blush some more. "And, I guess, also, meeting Koga. It's such a shock though. I thought that he would be Monster's mashrea-" Suddenly her speech was slurred into a jumble of nonsense. Kagome sighed in exasperation. That stupid spell wouldn't let her mention about nothing! The girl cursed something under her breath as Inu-Yasha stared at her in confusion.

"What?" the dog hanyou asked, a bit confuzzled. "Monster's what?"

"I can't say," Kagome snapped. She was starting to get frustrated about all this. When she saw the strange look on her friend's face, she sighed again. "I'm sorry for acting so weird today. I just don't know what's wrong with me. My life for the past two years has been a complete blur. I'm sorry."

"Seriously wench, you've got to stop apologizing," Inu-Yasha scowled, arching his eyebrows at her. "You've got no reason to apologize. Get it through your thick head already." He then winced, expecting her to finally crack, but she did not. Kagome still held that smile, but this time she leaned towards him and let her head fall on his shoulder gently. Inu-Yasha blushed a bit, yet he softly smiled at her. She was completely different from the others. She was different from all those other girls that had fallen in love with him. She was different from Kikyo.

"Kagome, you do know you're really special to me. Even more than Kikyo was," Inu-Yasha said softly. He turned his head to look at her when she didn't respond. Kagome was sleeping.

'She's sleeping?!' the dog hanyou shouted in his mind angrily. 'She's going to pay for this...'

---

"Monster."

"Yes masters?"

"Why did you kill Koga? I specifically told you the list of those who you shall not kill!"

"Please master, Monster is sorry! Monster was so hungry; could not contain hunger! If Monster's had not eaten Koga, Monster's might have eaten Pretty!"

**WHAP!**

"Don't say that, don't even think about it, don't ever mention it _again! _If you lay even one of your dirty, grubby little fingers on her, off will come your head!"

"Monster is so sorry master! Please don't hit Monster again! Please don't cut off Monster's head!"

"Stop you're blubbering right now, you worthless piece of shit! Now go back to the Tashiou mansion!"

"But Monster's hungry again master! Can Monster eat something?"

"Fine Monster. If you intend to eat something, eat Inu-Yasha. I won't mind if he's erased from the Earth. Oh, and make sure Kagome's watching."

"Yes master! Monster will not let you down this time!"

---

The late morning had finally arrived and Inu-Yasha and Kagome were still fast asleep. But the sunlight peeking in through the open window awakened Kagome. The cat hanyou stretched her arms- or, at least, tried to. Kagome blushed when she saw two arms wrapped around her tightly. Inu-Yasha was right beside her, his body pressed up against hers. His face was very close to hers, their noses were almost touching. But, Inu-Yasha looked kind of cute. Kagome had never seen him so peaceful in all the time she was at the Tashiou mansion. He looked so sweet, so innocent.

Too bad we can't say the same about others.

"Ahem."

Kagome whipped her head around as far as she could to see Sesshomaru standing in the doorway of the living room. He did not look pleased. The cat hanyou gulped when she saw his expression was close to angry.

"Inu-Yasha, that's rather disturbing. Please get a room," Sesshomaru said in his usual monotone voice. The Tai youkai walked away from the scene.

"Maybe I will!"

Kagome snapped her head back towards Inu-Yasha's, who was now awake. Unfortunately. Kagome blushed as a very playful smirk went across Inu-Yasha's face. The cat hanyou tried to get out of his grasp but Inu-Yasha just held her closer and tighter with each squirm. Eventually Kagome had to stop or else she'd be...

"Did you have a good night sleep?" Inu-Yasha asked casually, as if nothing had ever happened. Kagome didn't respond, which just made the devious look on Inu-Yasha's face become even more devious.

'Oh my god,' Kagome thought in a panicked manner in her mind. 'You only got kissed by him a few nights ago and now you're SLEEPING with him?! What's wrong with me?! Well, at least we didn't do anything too bad...' The look on Inu-Yasha's face suddenly made her think otherwise. 'Oh my god! What if we did do something, but I don't remember? Oh no...'

Inu-Yasha chuckled, for he could easily see that Kagome was going through a mental mini meltdown (a/n: Say that ten times fast XD). He let go of her so she could get up. Which she did. Kagome sped up from her seat, almost falling back down on her butt. The girl blushed furiously, looking away though, trying to hide it from Inu-Yasha. The dog demon still was holding his infamous smirk. He crawled towards her and took hold of her chin. Kagome swallowed hard, afraid that he'd kiss her again. But he just merely stared and smirked at her, which made her even more nervous.

"Um, Inu-Yasha," Kagome started, her voice sounding like she was out of breath.

"Yes?" Inu-Yasha asked hopefully.

"I'm pretty hungry, can we get breakfast? Or, maybe I should be saying, lunch?"

The dog hanyou almost fell over in exasperation. They were just about to have a lust ful moment and all she could think about was food. What was wrong with her? Inu-Yasha sighed in disappointment but let in. He started his way off towards the kitchen when he felt two clawed hands gently grasp his shoulders. Inu-Yasha turned around and was taken in by shock when his lips met Kagome's. The cat hanyou kept them like that for a few moments, before finally letting go, getting a silent whimper of protest from Inu-Yasha. A few seconds later Inu-Yasha broke out of his shock.

"That was payback," Kagome whispered into his dog ears.

Inu-Yasha shook his head and smirked once again at the girl. "You're good."

Kagome smirked back and took a small bow. "Thank you, I know."

"But not as good as I can be," the dog hanyou commented, taking a step towards her.

"Oh, is that a bet?" the cat hanyou grinned, the sunlight shining off of her cat fangs.

"Oh, I think is it," Inu-Yasha replied, turning around and walking into the kitchen. He turned his head and flashed her a wink before disappearing through the doorway. Kagome rolled her eyes blandly.

'I think I'm actually going to enjoy my stay here.'

---

Souta stared blankly at the T.V. screen as he watched the ambulance on it zoom off. There was no siren, which was not a good sign. Well, in Souta's case, it was.

"What are you watching Souta?" Sango asked, walking over to him. They had recently got off the train and had gotten a room in a hotel nearby. The taijiya looked at the television screen. "What's going on?"

"Koga was killed."

Sango gasped. "How?"

"Nobody knows," Souta replied. "But he was killed in the Tashiou house. Right in the room where Kagome was sleeping."

The taijiya eyes widened and she placed her hand over her mouth. "Oh my. Is Kagome OK?"

"Yeah. They said that she was just pretty shaken up."

"At least she's not hurt," Miroku commented. He walked up to the two and also let his eyes gaze upon the T.V. Sango and Souta nodded in agreement.

As Souta walked out of the room he though, 'don't worry Kagome. The scary times will be over soon. I'll come get you and we can get back home peacefully. I promise.'

---

The two, large, greed-filled green eyes hovered over the mansion. Monster smiled and licked his lips in anticipation. The goblin zigzagged through between the police officers and up towards the doors of the mansion. Monster gurgled in delight as he sniffed the air with his gigantic nose. The scent of Kagome and Inu-Yasha drifted through his nose. He could easily find the two. Monster ran through the living room and to the kitchen. There he saw Kagome and Inu-Yasha cooking some awful smelling goop. Kagome looked all bubbly and cheerful until her eyes darted over to Monster. The girl's smile faded and she stared in horror at the goblin.

"What? What is it?" Inu-Yasha asked, looking in the direction of Kagome's eyes.

"Monster," she murmured under her breath, wide eyed.

The goblin smiled his weird toothed smile. "Hello my pretty."

* * *

SHNOG! IT WAS WAY TOOO SHORT! Kami...and, yes, I know that goblins don't eat humans. They mostly like to eat animals, not humans (or…I should say youkais). So…anyways...

I hope you like this chapter. no flames and please comment


	11. Chapter 11: Stories and Devils

Claimer: -is in a shark's belly underwater- I do own Inu-Yasha!

Rumiko: -uses a machine to take the shark out of the water, shakes the shark until I pop out of it's mouth-

Disclaimer: Grrrr you found me...dang it...anyway, I don't own Inu-Yasha -sighz-

STILL rated m for coarse language, violence, and lemons

* * *

**last time**

_"What? What is it?" Inu-Yasha asked, looking in the direction of Kagome's eyes._

_"Monster," she murmured under her breath, wide eyed._

_The goblin smiled his weird toothed smile. "Hello my pretty."_

**this time**

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, her eyes still wide. Monster continued to smile.

"I'm here to check on Pretty again," the goblin replied, walking closer towards the cat hanyou. Kagome backed up.

"Kagome, what are you talking too?" Inu-Yasha asked in a worried tone, looking over at Monster as if nothing was there.

"Monster!" Kagome answered, pointing to the goblin. Monster smiled and waved a clawed hand at Inu-Yasha, but the dog hanyou seemed like he didn't notice. Inu-Yasha stared at the spot where monster was then looked back at Kagome. The look on his face read that he thought Kagome had finally lost it.

"Kagome, nothing's there."

Kagome gaped at him then looked over at Monster. Monster was there, he was standing only just a few meters away from the two.

"That's right! There's nothing there!" Monster sang mockingly, skipping and hopping around in his spot. "Nothing's there, Pretties! It's all just a figment of your imagination!"

Kagome furrowed her brow. She knew that Monster was real and was right there; the problem was that Inu-Yasha just couldn't see the goblin.

"You just can't see him," Kagome explained quietly, her eyes still locked right onto the dancing goblin. "That's it, you just can't see him. Or hear him."

Not liking her tone, Inu-Yasha grabbed Kagome's arm and started to pull her out of the room. "Come on! I think waking up to see a dead body in your own room made you finally loose it. Maybe you just need some rest Kagome. Go back on the couch and take another nap." Kagome hissed deep in her throat like she had did the first time she saw him. The cat hanyou clawed at Inu-Yasha, gently enough so he'd let go. Five small gashes lay nestled on his sleeve, little droplets of crimson blood started to come out of them. Inu-Yasha looked at Kagome with wide eyes.

"Inu-Yasha, you have got to believe me, I'm not insane! It's just that you can't see or hear him!" Kagome cried, edging slowly away from the dog hanyou. Tears of frustration were begging to come out of her eyes as she balled her hands into fists. "I'm not going crazy, he really is there!"

"You know he's not going to believe you, Pretty."

Kagome glared down at Monster and hissed, "Yes he will."

Monster shook his head. "No Pretties. He wouldn't believe you, he _couldn't_ believe you. Why would someone like him believe what they can't see?"

"Well..." the cat hanyou was un sure of what to say. Seeing this, Monster gave his own little goblin smirk as his face grew suddenly dark.

"And that will be his downfall."

"Huh?" Kagome looked up just in time to see Monster lunge at the un expecting dog hanyou. Inu-Yasha was merely standing there, for of course, he couldn't see the goblin. The tears finally gave away as Kagome lunged for Inu-Yasha as well, but to protect him of course. Monster and Kagome were getting closer to the dog hanyou, but luckily Kagome got there first. The cat hanyou latched herself onto Inu-Yasha and tackled him to the ground. Monster missed and went flying across the room, where he slammed into the wall and slid down it like goo. When Inu-Yasha managed to sit up, Kagome was still on him, her arms wrapped around his neck. Kagome looked up at Inu-Yasha to see if he was fine. He was, it was just that his eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Oh um, sorry," Kagome mumbled, getting up off of the dog hanyou. She smoothed out the wrinkles on her shirt nervously as Inu-Yasha got up as well.

Inu-Yasha smirked. "My Kagome, I didn't think you wanted me that much."

The cat hanyou blushed and arched her eyebrows at him. "Baka, I was saving your life! Monster was just about to eat you!" Kagome looked around and panicked a bit when she noticed that the goblin was no where in sight. "Hey, speaking of which, where the hell is he?" The girl started to walk around the room, looking for him, but he wasn't there. She sniffed the air. Kagome had remembered that when she had first saw Monster, she couldn't really get over how terrible he smelled. Like rotten eggs and fish that had been left in an un washed athlete's shoe for a week (a/n: graphic, huh?). The smell was completely gone right now. How could he just disappear so quick? But then Kagome's thoughts were suddenly shattered when she heard Inu-Yasha cry out...

"Hey, what the hell?!"

Kagome whipped around to see Monster on Inu-Yasha's back, thrashing his wild claws at the dog hanyou. Inu-Yasha was desperately trying to get the thing he could not see of his back. Seeing this sort of reminded Kagome about something her father had once told her...

FLASHBACK

Even when Kagome was younger, she was into dark stuff. CD's, movies, stories, anything. In her childhood she had been fed a steady diet of horror. Every night her father would tell her a different horror story. Sometimes they were so scary Kagome would ask again for her father to tell her it. The queen of course hated having this horror brought up against her little girl, and would almost every late night argue with the king.

One night after Kagome had once again heard her parents arguing, she started to weep. That night her father had heard her crying and came into her room.

"What's wrong with mommy?" Kagome asked, sniffling and wiping the tears with her small hands.

"She just has a devil on her back," King Higarashi replied, helping her wipe the tears away.

Kagome looked at him, puzzled. "She has a devil on her back? What does that supposed to mean?"

"Well, some people say goblin too. It's when an invisible goblin latches themselves onto a person's back. The goblin makes their attitude get worse. The goblin makes them get really mean, nasty, and cranky," her father replied, a mischievous look coming across his face. Kagome giggled a bit and smiled back.

"Is it one of those goblins that look all blubbly and they had really big eyes?" the young girl asked, leaning back into her bed.

"Yes!" King Higarashi exclaimed, spreading his arms out wide to show how big there eyes were (and just exaggerating a bit). "None of them have real names. They belong to people that they just call their 'masters'. They don't speak quite right, it's sometimes like talking to a 6-year old!"

"Hey!" Kagome cried in protest, attempting to tackle her father. They playfully wrestled with each other for a bit, until the king gently dropped his daughter onto the bed. King Higarashi kissed her on the forehead and went to turn off the light off. Before he left the room, Kagome spoke again.

"I hope that the goblin with come off mommy's back. Will you try to take it off?"

The king smiled at his daughter. But this was a rather sad smile. "I'll try."

END OF FLASHBACK

Kagome's eyes widened as realization sunk in easily. Her father was actually telling the truth about those devils that go onto people's backs. Well, not really about the going onto people's backs thing, actually. But the king was right. He didn't really have a real name. He did have someone who he called 'master'. He did actually make it feel like you were talking to a six year old. Hearing Inu-Yasha's shouts again, Kagome snapped back to reality, where Monster was still attacking Inu-Yasha's back.

"Monster stop!" Kagome screamed, running towards the dog hanyou. She easily ripped off the goblin. Once in Kagome's hands, Monster had stopped squirming. The cat hanyou cringed as she held onto him. The goblin felt like wet sand paper, which totally grossed the girl out. Still holding onto Monster, Kagome scampered over to Inu-Yasha, who had collapsed on the couch.

"Inu-Yasha are you OK?" Kagome asked in worry, taking one hand off Monster to touch the dog hanyou's shoulder. But, she was able to use two hands. Kagome gasped as she saw that Monster was gone. A poof of smoke had surrounded her hands, meaning he had fled back to his master. Inu-Yasha cringed when he touched her but did nothing more.

"I'm fine," he replied. Inu-Yasha was breathing heavily. Kagome frowned.

"No, your not. Now let me see your wounds," the cat hanyou stated, her mouth in a tight frown.

Inu-Yasha smirked. "See, I told you that you wanted me." He quickly removed his shirt.

Kagome blushed and rolled her eyes. 'At least I know that he's starting to feel better.' She turned him around so he was facing the other way. Kagome winced. Bloody gashes and punctured fang marks were all over his back, along with some of Monster's glass teeth. Kagome frowned and gently took the glass out of Inu-Yasha's back, getting some whimpers of pain that were killing Kagome's heart. She then went upstairs and got a little first aid kit. Kagome used a little alcohol wipe to clean the dry blood and finally bandaged some of it up. When she was done, something caught her eye. There was a rather large scar on Inu-Yasha's back; one that looked like it was healed years ago.

"Inu-Yasha, what is this?" Kagome asked, gently scraping her index and middle finger's across it.

The dog hanyou was silent for a bit. "So I guess you were right."

Kagome pursed her lips slightly. She knew that he was trying to avoid the subject, but why? The cat hanyou sighed and dropped it. "Yeah, I guess so. Do you believe me now about Monster?"

"Yeah, now I do," Inu-Yasha turned around to face her. For some reason, his eyes seemed cold. "But why couldn't you tell me what he was? Because I still don't have a clue."

Kagome sighed. "I just can't. I can't even tell you why I can tell you what Monster is."

Inu-Yasha stared at her stupidly. "OK..."

"Hey!" Kagome suddenly chirped, getting up from her seat. "Maybe I could draw it for you!" The cat hanyou had always been a skilled artist, especially went it came to monsters. The girl ran off in search of a piece of paper and a pencil. A few minutes later she came back. Kagome sat down and started to draw Monster, starting off with the ears. Kagome frowned.

"No, that's not right," she mumbled, erasing it and starting over. Every few minutes she kept doing this. About half and hour later (and a lot of 'Are you done yet?') Kagome was done. The girl smiled proudly and shoved the paper into Inu-Yasha's face. The dog hanyou frowned.

"Um, Kagome. I can't really tell what this it," he said quietly, showing the picture back to Kagome. Kagome frowned and wanted to scream. The picture was just a bunch of squiggles.

"Damnit to hell!" Kagome cursed loudly, making Inu-Yasha jump a bit from his seat. "That ful-"

"Whoa Kagome!" Inu-Yasha stopped her before she could go on. "What's with the sudden outburst?"

"That baka made the sploase make me not able to even draw him!" she shouted in frustration, the word 'spell' turning all slurred. Inu-Yasha backed up again from the screaming girl.

'On second thought, maybe she is going crazy.'

---

"Ah, Monster, good. You're back."

"Yes masters!"

"Now, one question. Why the hell didn't you finish off that damn hanyou!"

"Monster's is sorry! Monsters got grabbed by Pretty! Master ordered for Monster to not hurt Pretty!"

"You at least could've tried to squirm out of her arms! Or, held onto Inu-Yasha tired, bastard! You practically let go of the damned hanyou!"

"Monster is so sorry master! Monster won't let you down next time!"

"Next time? Why do you think there will be a next time?"

"NOOOOO! Master, please don't kill Monsters! Monster will do his best! Monster will use all his might to kill hanyous!"

"..."

"Master?"

"Fine Monster. You get one more chance. If you ruin it, say hi to everyone in hell for me."

"Oh, thank you masters!"

"Get off of my feet you ass! Now leave again. You better not disappoint me this time."

"Monster's won't! Don't worry...I'll make sure that Inu-Yasha's blood falls swiftly over Kagome's fragile body."

* * *

Did any of you notice something at the very last sentence? Huh? Did ya? If so…tell me...you'll see what it's all about in the next chapter if I get some comments 

Oh, and yes, I decided to continue on...when people ask me (especially that nicely) I just can't help but say yes -sighz- that's what's wrong with me.

So, please still comment!

(Oh, and thanks to: darkangelMS, pearlless, Sammixoxo, and TeArS oF gLaSs)


	12. Chapter 12: Fuffiness and Bloodiness

Claimer: -ish hiding up in a hole in the top of Mount Everest- I do own Inu-Yasha!

Rumiko: -pokes her head through the hole- I found you!

Disclaimer: dang…I don't own Inu-Yasha..

Rumiko: What?

Disclaimer: I said, I don't own Inu-Yasha!

Rumiko: What?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INU-YASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-the whole mountain comes tumbling down on us-

note: This is like a little chapter dedicated to some Inu/Kag fluff, OK?

* * *

It was rarely dusk when Kagome and Inu-Yasha had awakened. The dog hanyou moaned a bit and rubbed his head with hand.

"Ohhh...even though I've been getting a lot of rest for the past few days, I still feel pretty drowsy," he moaned, getting up slowly. Kagome fluttered her eyes open and sat up beside him, stretching her arms and legs. The girl looked outside the window to see that it was dark out. Then she looked over at Inu-Yasha.

"Maybe it's because you got attacked by Monster," she commented, covering a yawn that was forming on her mouth. Kagome looked away from his, her eyes still drooping with sleep. The cat hanyou blinked a few times to get it out of her eyes.

Inu-Yasha stayed silent, but then sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess you were right about that. Sorry about not believing you and thinking that you needed to be put into a rubber room."

Kagome shot daggers at him, but dropped it and sighed alongside with Inu-Yasha. "Sorry for letting Monster hurt you so badly. I kind of spaced out."

"It's fine," the dog hanyou said, rolling his eyes. "It was only just a scratch."

Kagome scowled. "It wasn't just a scratch! There was a lot of Monster's glass teeth in stuck in your back!"

"Glass teeth?"

"Never mind."

The girl looked back outside the window to the empty black and sighed. "Hey Inu-Yasha, I've been meaning to ask you something. What's up with that scar on your back? Where-"

"Some questions are better left un answered," Inu-Yasha snarled, looking away from the girl. Kagome could feel the anger suddenly pulsing off of him. But what was the matter? Why didn't he want to talk about the scar? What caused it. "So just shut up and drop it. Don't ever talk about it again."

"Some way to talk to a princess," Kagome mumbled gruffly, crossing her arms over her chest. Inu-Yasha's ears twitched. Ah, yes, he had completely forgotten. Kagome was actually a princess, even though she didn't act like it. Inu-Yasha suddenly regained his pride as he smirked and looked over at Kagome. The cat hanyou could feel him staring at the back of her, so she looked back at him also. Kagome furrowed her brow angrily, the scowl still planted on her face. "What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I totally forgot about that! Well, you are a real royal pain in the butt," he commented rudely. Kagome glared at him, but did nothing more. "And just to say, since both your parents are dead, you'd actually be a queen."

Kagome stared at him blankly for a moment. "Oh yeah..."

The dog hanyou chuckled darkly. "And I thought that queens were supposed to be smart."

"The hell's that's supposed to mean?!" Kagome hissed, trying to stop her hand from slapping him. Alas she couldn't control her hand. It went flying at the hanyou, but before it hit it's destination, Inu-Yasha grabbed it. He pulled Kagome towards him, a calm look on his face. Kagome blushed a bit when she saw how intense he was looking at her. "Um..Inu-Yasha..."

"Kagome..." he said, pulling her a bit closer. Their noses were almost touching. Fortunately (or unfortunately) Kagome came to her senses quickly.

"Whoa!" she cried, getting her hand free and using it to give him a good smack across the cheek. Inu-Yasha fell with a loud thump onto the ground below. Kagome was still blushing as she brought her hand down beside her. The cat hanyou avoided all eye contact with the dog hanyou.

"What the hell? What's wrong with you, woman?!" Inu-Yasha growled, getting up from his spot on the floor. He glared at Kagome. "What the helll was that slap for?" The dog hanyou pointed to the red handprint that was now residing on his cheek.

"What were you going to do?" Kagome asked quietly, still not daring to look at him. The scowl on Inu-Yasha's face disappeared as she asked this.

"Why? What were you hoping I was going to do?" he asked calmly.

Kagome looked up at him with wide eyes. "Hold the phone! Who said I was hoping for something?" Inu-Yasha smirked.

"I knew it. You were practically begging in your mind for me to kiss you, weren't you?" he asked, a hint of lust shaking through his voice.

Kagome swallowed hard. Actually, for truth, she was kind of hoping that. "N-no."

Inu-Yasha sat down on the other side of the couch contently. "Yep. I can tell by the way your voice is shaking. Plus, you smell rather nervous."

"Whatever," Kagome mumbled, forcing her muscles to get loose of tension and be calm again. She was trying to regain her pride. "Now, why would I be wishing that?"

"Because you totally fell for me."

"Why would I fall for you?"

"Because you...um...I..."

"See?" Kagome asked calmly, resting one of her hands in her chin. "I told you that I wasn't hoping and/or thinking it. So just drop the subject, OK?"

Inu-Yasha sighed, knowing that he was defeated. "Hmph. Fine. It was getting boring anyway." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"M hm..."

The couple was now completely silent. Inu-Yasha decided to turn on the T.V. since he was getting so bored. They both watched the T.V., but neither of the two was actually paying any attention to it; neither of them was actually watching it. Both of them started to drift away into deep thoughts- about each other.

'Why do I enjoy messing with her head and making her angry all the time?' Inu-Yasha asked in his mind, his golden eyes locked on the T.V., to make Kagome think he was watching it. 'Is it because I truly love her? No...I loved (a/n: Notice how he added 'ed') Kikyo, not Kagome. I guess I like doing this because it's in my nature. I like annoying people like this, just make them completely frustrated. But I especially like to make her angry...hm...maybe it's because she has such a bad temper and gets mad easily. Or maybe it's something more...' He found his eyes starting to trail over Kagome's body. His golden eyes went over her hair and face and her...chest. Inu-Yasha smirked but then widened his eyes and shook his head. Luckily, Kagome didn't notice.

Meanwhile...Kagome thinking something similar.

'Why do I feel so weird around him? It can't be love, no way. It couldn't," Kagome thought in her mind as she stared at the T.V. as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. 'I just love to get him so angry.' Her eyes suddenly started to trail all over him. 'Well, he is hot when he's angry...' Kagome widened her eyes as wide as possible and mentally screamed. 'Whoa! What the hell am I saying? I just called Inu-Yasha hot...' She sighed and drooped her eyes. 'What if I do love him? Heh…it won't make any difference. I know that he doesn't love me. Plus, I don't know anything else about it! Except for the fact that he's a total flirt.' Kagome shifted her eyes. 'God, and plus, he also raped my only sister, which makes him a huge 'NO' on my list.' Kagome focused her eyes back on the television screen. It was true. 'Why would I date a dude who raped my sister?'

'I wonder what he's thinking about right now...'

'I wonder what she's thinking about right now...'

As the two thought this they both scooted a bit closer to each other. They kept scooting closer to each other until they were against each other. Kagome blushed and looked down as Inu-Yasha blushed and looked up. After a bit, Inu-Yasha gathered some courage and wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder, pulling her closer towards him. Kagome's blush turned a deep crimson but she then set her head gently on his shoulder. Inu-Yasha smiled -not smirked, but smiled- and set his head on Kagome's. The couple stayed like that for a few minutes, before looking at each other. Angry gold meeting soft gold. Suddenly, as if on cue, they both started to move their heads closer to each others. Right before their lips met, something had shattered their to-be kiss. A scream. A scream from one of the maids (a/n: Yes...The Tashiou family does have maids). It was coming from the front porch. Inu-Yasha and Kagome mentally sighed in disappointment as they fled off towards the porch. When the two got there, they both gasped.

Dead servants and maids laid everywhere, with huge chunks of bitten out of them. The carpets surrounding the area were soaked by crimson blood. _Fresh,_ crimson blood. And, amidst of all this, was a huge, blubbery figure. It had it's backs on them. Then it turned around. The creature was a horrible mess of fangs, claws, and blood. Two, massive, green eyes stared over Inu-Yasha and Kagome. In what they thought to be the mouth was the remains of the maid that had been screaming. On seeing the eyes, Kagome knew who it was.

"Monster," she barely whispered. Inu-Yasha of course heard it. His eyes widened.

'I was just hoping that our happiness would last a little longer,' he thought angrily, glaring at the goblin. 'I guess we don't get everything we want.'

"Hello Kagome and Inu-Yasha," Monster greeted, showing off his terrible fangs. "Nice to see you again."

* * *

...man that chapter had totally sucked. Dude...that _really _sucked. I have an artist's block cold right now. It's making my stories suck. Garhdfhfdhdfgasfdsavfdsgfddddddddsh...Any who...

THIS FREAKIN SUCKED! IT'S TOOOOOOOO FREAKIN SHORT! THIS IS WHAT YA'LL GET BY ASKING ME TO CONTINUE!!! -grumbles and sighz- any wayz...

Good news: Inu-Yasha can see Monster now!

Bad news: Monster had turned into what his name states. A monster.

So...hope you at least like this chapter...please comment


	13. Chapter 13: Another author's note?

Dear reviewers of Slipping in Sweet Sickness,

I apologize deeply for not updating anything in a while, but that's how it's going to be. I'm waiting a bit until anyone comments on my other two new stories (Four Brothers and My Immortality). Plus, I'm really busy with other things right now on the computer. Gaia online, neopets -mostly Neopets. Because I'm starting a new comic series for The Neopian Times. I say sorry again to all you readers of my fan fiction, but for a couple of weeks you might not see a change in Slipping in Sweet Sickness. Also, that author's block cold turned into the author's block flu. I cannot think of what to do next yet. I will try to think of the plot for the next chapter, but I can't guarantee that it will be published within the next week. I hope you all do understand and, once again, I apologize for the in convenience.

_Dark Evanescence Immortal_


	14. Chapter 14: Romance and Drama

Claimer: -hides in a box- I do too own Inu-Yasha!

Rumiko: -sticks a knife through the box- Dark-sama...

Disclaimer: -retreats to the far corner of the box to avoid the knife- OK OK, I don't own Inu-Yasha. And -ow!- watch where you're pointing that thing!

STILL rated m for language, violence, and lemons.

* * *

'What the hell happened to Monster?' Kagome thought, her heart beating rapidly. 'OK, lets go over this. First, Monster was a small and useless imp that was thick headed. Now, Monster is a big and powerful monster that actually looks intelligent. This can't be good. How can we defeat him?'

"Kagome." Inu-Yasha's voice broke her thoughts as she directed her eyes on him. "Is this, this...thing...Is this that 'Monster' guy you were talking about?"

The cat hanyou nodded. "Actually, yeah, it is. But, he was much, much smaller when he had attacked you."

"Yes Kagome, that's true," Monster gurgled out. His voice now was much more bone chilling. The goblin's eyes were even more enormous than they had been. Kagome stared at him.

"How did you turn out to be like...that?" she asked, still staring. If Monster could do as much damage as he did when he was smaller, it would be worse now. "How did you turn gigantic? Answer me!"

Monster gurgled out some un read nonsense; Kagome took it as a type of goblin laughter. Once he stopped, the goblin directed his eyes on her, smiling. The stuff he had used as teeth had also grown much bigger. "Well, I don't think I can tell you that, Kagome."

"Huh? Why?" Kagome asked.

"Because, remember my master? And how if I answer certain questions, he will kill me? You should remember. It's one of the things I had told you when we first met," Monster answered, swallowing the last of the maid that was in it's mouth.

The truth suddenly hit Inu-Yasha like a sack of bricks or a pale of ice cold water. He stared over at Kagome. "Monster was the one who ate Koga, wasn't he?" Kagome nodded her head yes, but then looked back at Monster.

"Well, I do remember one question that you _can_ answer," the cat hanyou stated, a smile starting to form on her mouth. "Why are you here?"

But the smile faded when she saw Monster just make his smile even bigger. Monster gurgled his odd laugh again. "I'm here for Inu-Yasha, is it not too obvious?"

"Huh?" Inu-Yasha asked, dumbfounded. But he shook it off and growled and cracked his knuckles. "Why do you want me?"

"My master wants you to be erased from this Earth," Monster answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Then he wants Kagome. And don't worry Kagome. He'll take very good care of you. My master is actually nice to hanyou's. He's just never nice to goblins." The goblin started to scuttle towards Inu-Yasha and Kagome, a strange look appearing in his eyes. Inu-Yasha growled from deep in his throat and stood his ground in front of Kagome to protect her. He cracked his knuckles.

"You're not getting Kagome or me," Inu-Yasha snarled in a protective tone. He backed up to he and Kagome were pressed against the wall, well out of ear shot of Monster. When they were pressed firmly against it, Inu-Yasha turned his head slightly and eyed Kagome. Seeing his stare, Kagome smiled.

"You have a plan don't you? Please tell me that you have a plan," she whispered under her breath, loud enough for Inu-Yasha to hear but quiet enough for Monster not to hear.

"Yeah, I do have a plan," Inu-Yasha whispered back, his eyes darting around the room as if he was trying to find something.

Kagome's face brightened. "Really? You do? What is it?"

"Run!"

Suddenly Inu-Yasha grabbed Kagome's wrist tightly and fled off back into the living room. Monster stood there, a bit confused by what just had happened. Soon he had snapped out of it.

"Hey!" Monster roared, rearing his fearsome and ugly head. "Where do you think you're going? Get back here cowards!" He trudged his blubbery body after them.

"Geez," Inu-Yasha muttered as they flew off. "He's pretty fast for a fat guy." Kagome didn't respond. She felt as if she was in one of those cartoons where the characters are going so fast that they're skin is visibly peeling off of their bones and flapping in the wind. Everything around her was a complete and total blur. Right now, the only thing Kagome was thinking about was, 'where is he taking me?' Was there a secret room in his mansion just like there was in hers? Was it secretive enough to keep out Monster? Kagome mentally prayed that both of these questions could be answered with a 'yes', as the world around her became, if possible, even more blurry. Without warning, they had stopped. Kagome yelped at the sudden stop, almost falling back onto her butt. Inu-Yasha held her up though.

"He won't find us here," the dog hanyou announced. Kagome looked up to see that they were in an un familiar room, a room that Kagome had known was there before. The cat hanyou looked around in awe, a rather perplexed look starting to cross her face.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked, her eyes examining the room in curiosity.

"The secret room," Inu-Yasha answered, seating himself on the floor. "Nobody except my family and I know about this place. We come here when we need to solve our problems by ourselves. It's where we can have our own time." A grin spread about his face. It faded when he saw the rather serious look on Kagome's face. "What's the matter?"

Kagome shook her head and came out of her day dreams. "Oh, sorry, nothing. It just reminds me so much of my mansion. We also had a secret room where we could solve our problems; where we could have personal time just for us." She gazed over at Inu-Yasha and smiled softly at him. "It's exactly the same."

Inu-Yasha returned her soft smile and gaze. It suddenly felt as if time was standing still in the room, where the couple stood (well, actually, Inu-Yasha was sitting, but whatever). Kagome walked over to him, her feet barely making any sound but a soft padding, and sat down beside the dog hanyou. Without warning, Inu-Yasha started to feel rather nauseous and light headed. His mind began to race, making him very dizzy. The dog hanyou swayed a bit before Kagome actually noticed. The cat hanyou looked up at him, eyes full of concern.

"Inu-Yasha, are you OK?"

"Huh, what?" Inu-Yasha snapped back to reality. "Oh, um, yeah. I was feeling sick for a moment, but the wave passed."

"Oh. That's good," Kagome murmured, scooting a bit away from the dog hanyou (she didn't really want to get barfed on XD). Inu-Yasha clearly noticed, and before he could control it, a small whimper of protest escaped his throat. Kagome's eyes went wide and she looked over at him. "Did you just...whimper?"

Inu-Yasha snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. "No, of course not! You were probably just imagining things! As always."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome asked, drooping her eyes.

"Feh, just forget about it!"

The cat hanyou raised one eyebrow at his odd behavior. Kagome sighed and lay back onto the red carpet floor. She stared up at the ceiling. Right now, Monster was somewhere up there-wait...or down there. Kagome stretched her head around to look at the carpet, then to the ceiling, and then to Inu-Yasha. "Hey, are we downstairs or upstairs?"

"Downstairs."

"Ah." OK, Monster was somewhere up there searching for them. What if what happened to her sister will happen to them? What if Monster will just suddenly appear from the roof, crashing down it like some crazed maniac? Kagome right now was really hoping that it wouldn't happen. It was the first time that she had ever gotten pure sweet peace from the last two years. She wanted to last for even five more minutes, if whoever is up there would be willing to be kind enough to grant her it. Kagome's thoughts and eyes suddenly trailed over to Inu-Yasha. The dog hanyou was still sitting there, as still as a statue.

'Wow he has great posture,' Kagome thought, shifting her eyes. 'He's like one of those British dudes. The one that barely ever move (a/n: No offense to British dudes. I think they totally rock.)'. The cat hanyou continued on to stare at him. 'I wonder why he's like this. He's like a pregnant woman. He's happy, he's sad, he's happy, he's sad. Geez.'

"Hey Kagome."

The sound of Inu-Yasha's voice shattered Kagome's thoughts. "Hm, oh, yeah? What is it? And don't say 'no, it's nothing. Just forget about it' again."

Inu-Yasha chuckled a bit, making Kagome frown a bit. "Don't worry I won't." He was pretty much silent after that.

"C'mon already!" Kagome whined impatiently, her tail thumping itself on the ground repeatedly. "What did you want to say? Tell me! Or ask, if it was a question..."

"Kagome I love you."

Silence had suddenly flooded the room. The breath in Kagome's throat got caught as she heard Inu-Yasha say this. He did say that right? Inu-Yasha did indeed say those three vital words...

_I love you..._

"Huh?" was the only thing Kagome managed to choke out. It came between a shout and a squeak. Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes and smirked. Kagome blushed as the dog hanyou crawled over to her. He proceeded to press himself on top of her (remember folks, Kagome's lying down). Kagome's light pink blush became a deep and dark crimson.

"W-what are you doing?" Kagome whispered quietly, her eyes looking straight past at him, not wanting to make any eye contact.

"Please say that you love me back," Inu-Yasha mumbled into her ears. Kagome's squirmed a bit when she felt the dog hanyou's hot breath brush it's self gently against it. "Please." He gently scraped his fang against the bone of her neck, making her moan a bit. "Say it back."

"I-I love you." Someone was talking, but Kagome wasn't sure who it was. It was only when Inu-Yasha smiled that she realized that she was the one who had uttered that phrase. Kagome swallowed hard and looked around uneasily. It was true though. She loved him, and now there was no turning back.

---

Monster stared into the pale eyes of his master. Monster's eyes were filled to the brim with fright.

"You have indeed once again failed me Monster!" his master waved a hand. Purple smoke eluded Monster and when it was cleared, the goblin was back to his normal self. "Now you shall pay."

"No wait masters!" Monster cried in protest. "Monster's had a second part to his plan if the big Monsters didn't work! Monster has a good idea!"

His master let out a deep sigh. "Fine. But next time, don't except to see another day! Now what is it, tell me."

Monster's mouth twisted into an evil grin, the sunlight glittering off of his glass and bottled teeth. "We shall show Prettie's his true side. We shall show her doggie's true form."

---

Kagome still stared on at Inu-Yasha. The dog hanyou kept making suggestive moves, moves that were making Kagome more and more uncomfortable. The cat hanyou had no choice though, after a while. She was now completely powerless since they had both confessed their love to each other. But right before Inu-Yasha had started, it had happened.

The scene went in little blurps of confusion and terror. Inu-Yasha's eyes widened and he went rolling off of Kagome. He grabbed his head with both hands, squeezing it until blood was oozing out. Screams started to emit from his throat, deathly scaring Kagome. Inu-Yasha's body started to spasm, as if some unknown ghost was trying to take over his body and posses him. It went on for what seemed like an eternity, but thankfully stopped only a few terrifying moments later. Inu-Yasha's body suddenly dropped on the floor and became still. Fearing that he was now dead, Kagome scurried over to him.

"Inu-Yasha, are you alright?!" Kagome almost shouted in concern. She carefully pulled him over to he was facing her. Kagome cried out when she saw that his eyes were completely white. Tears uncontrollably went streaming down her cheeks and she sobbed into his chest. "No! You can't be dead! You can't be!"

Without warning, she suddenly felt two hands grip her shoulders. Kagome looked up to see that they were Inu-Yasha'. Smiling in pure delight, the cat hanyou turned her head to face Inu-Yasha. Her smile faded.

Right now, she was staring into Inu-Yasha's blood shot eyes. Blue pupils whizzed over to look directly at her.

"Hello Kagome, my new found mate."

* * *

Gomen, gomen, gomen, GOMEN! For not posting a chapter in so long! Well, I was debating with myself whether or not I should have continued this. -sighz- Today I decided that I was going to continue it. Today I got my spark back. What happened was that I was alone at recess and while I was on the swings, this whole chapter and even the next couple of chapters suddenly hit my mind l like a sack of potatoes. So, you all probably know what's wrong with Inu-Yasha. Yah...you should know...or else...

AAAHHH YOU ARE NOT WORTHY! -throws ramen at you and starts chanting some stuff from 'The Art of Inu-Yasha'- THE POWER OF NARAKU COMPELLS YOU!

lol just kidding. Well, hope you like this chapter. Next time: What's wrong with Inu-Yasha? And uh oh! The heat is going to be hot between these two as Kagome goes in search of Inu-Yasha's human side to try to save him before it's to late! Find out what happens in the next drama loaded chapter of Slipping in Sweet Sickness!


	15. Chapter 15: Youkais and humans

Claimer: -hides under my bed- I do too own Inu-Yasha!

Rumiko: -suddenly appears with a torch, so she could see- No you do not!

Disclaimer: Shimatta! I don't own Inu-Yasha... -mumbles-

Rumiko: Nani was that?!

Disclaimer: -coughs nervously- nothing

Still rated for...well you know already! And if you don't...then this is you-know-who and you're going to get a you-know-what in the you-know-where!

INU-YASHA OOC

* * *

Suddenly blinded by panic and fear, Kagome frantically stumbled backwards until her back was pressed up against the wall. Inu-Yasha crawled over to her, a look a lust simply drowning his once amber eyes. Now they were drowning blood red eyes. And right when Kagome saw them, she had recognized them. They were the eyes that she kept seeing every night. They were the eyes that were watching her every night, always opening the door and watching over her. For protection maybe, but the look in Inu-Yasha's eyes said otherwise.

"Mate," Inu-Yasha repeated, slowly still crawling nearer towards her. Kagome, unfortunately, didn't know much about mating, so she didn't know what Inu-Yasha would do to her. But the cat hanyou did know that it would be bad, since he was now a full youkai. "You will be my mate..." In a matter of seconds, Inu-Yasha was pressed against Kagome, pinning her to the wall. There was no where for her to go. Inu-Yasha flashed a sexy smile at her and scraped his fang lightly against her neck. Kagome stifled a well placed moan that was begging to escape her throat. The dog hanyou on her wrapped his legs around her waist and started to trail hot kisses down her collarbone. Kagome couldn't help it but moan, even though she knew that she was doing it at the wrong place in the wrong time.

'NOOOO!!!!' Kagome thought panicked. 'Don't act like you like it, don't even like it period! You've just got to stay calm and try to get out of his grip before he does something that I am really going to regret.' She squirmed a bit, trying to get free, but Inu-Yasha didn't let down easily. He wrapped his legs tighter. Kagome squirmed even harder; which was a mistake, for she made Inu-Yasha's crotch brush against her slit.

"Mmmm," Inu-Yasha groaned, throwing his head back a bit. "Do that again." Kagome nearly gagged in pure disgust.

"Ugh, no!" Kagome hissed, putting her hands on his chest, trying to push him away. "Inu-Yasha, I know that you're in there, listen to me! I know that you don't want to do this!"

"Yes I do," Inu-Yasha whispered, resting his head on her neck. "I've wanted you so badly."

"No Inu-Yasha! Get the hell off of me!" the cat hanyou gave out an even bigger hiss, attempting to knee him in the balls. She almost got him, but Inu-Yasha thankfully lifted himself up. The dog hanyou did not let go of Kagome though. Inu-Yasha merely stared at her with his red carpeted eyes. He slowly edged towards her, so close until Kagome could feel his hot breath pour against her soft skin. Kagome suddenly gasped as she felt Inu-Yasha's clawed hand stroke the sensitive spot between her legs. When Inu-Yasha proceeded to push his finger into her, Kagome squealed in shock and threw her hands up. Inu-Yasha watched in shock as a dim black light surrounded her hands (remember peoples, Kagome still is half miko in this story). Without warning, a small blast of black light came out of Kagome's hands and hit Inu-Yasha squarely in the chest, sending him flying back into the far wall.

"Oh my god," Kagome whispered under her breath. She stared down at her hands, which had a light smoke coming from them. "What have I done?" The cat hanyou whipped her head up and looked over at Inu-Yasha. He was still. "Oh no what have I done? Inu-Yasha!" Kagome crawled over to him, her eyes full of panic, and flipped him over onto his back so he was facing her. Inu-Yasha's eyes were closed, but the purple stripes on his cheeks were not yet gone, meaning that he was still a youkai. Kagome couldn't help it now.

She started to sob.

Kagome broke down totally and let her head fall onto Inu-Yasha's chest, getting it soaked with her never ending tears. The cat hanyou gently stroked his cheek with her index finger claw and closed her eyes. "I know that this has to be a dream. When I open my eyes, everything will be back to normal. When I open my eyes, I'll only be 5 years old and I'll be living with my sister Kikyo. Then some years later Mom will have Souta and she won't die and we'll all be living such a good and happy life. Neither I nor Kikyo would have to be enslaved. Then it will be my 18th birthday and Souta will give me his presents and Sango, Miroku, and Shippou will throw their surprise party for me. I never would've met Kouga. None of this would have happened. I would never have met you..."

_I would never have met you..._

---

Kagome forced her breathing to calm down and she opened her eyes. She was in an unfamiliar room that was entirely black. Not pitch black, for she could still see her hand in front of her face. The girl got up from her knees and looked around worriedly. Inu-Yasha was no where around her.

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome called out so quietly that she could barely hear herself. "Are you there?" The only thing that answered her was silence. The hanyou was no where to be seen. Without thinking, the girl started to walk, putting her hands out in front of her so she wouldn't walk into anything. Kagome waved her arms around a bit, trying to feel something. A wall perhaps, yet nothing was there. She continued on silently through the dark place, questions racing through her head. Where was she?

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked again, but in a louder voice. Still silence. So the girl went on through what seemed like forever until she saw a little light ahead of her. Kagome shifted herself uneasily. 'Am I dead or something? Because usually when people are dying, they see a white light.' Even so she strode on towards the light. Once she got there, Kagome had entered a room whose only light was a dim one, coming from a small lamp in the corner. But something else was in the corner. A cage. Kagome slowly stepped towards it, her heart beat getting faster by the second. There was something in that cage. A black bulge was resting in it but she could not see what is was. Edging even closer, Kagome's eyes widened as she realized what was in the cage.

It was Inu-Yasha.

"Inu-Yasha?" she asked once more, and hopefully the last time. The thing inside the cage reared its head. Now it actually looked more like a human than a blob. The person turned his head. He looked so familiar... The man that was inside the cage had long and wild black hair and soft purple eyes. He smiled and turned his body around fully. Now Kagome could see that it was actually Inu-Yasha, except that he looked as if he had lost all of his youkai powers. As if he had turned into a human.

"Kagome?" Inu-Yasha croaked out hoarsely. He reached up to the metal bars with his hand, showing Kagome his now shortened claws. No, they weren't claws anymore. "How'd you get here?"

Kagome shook her head. "I-I don't know. I just opened my eyes and I was here. Inu-Yasha, what happened to you?"

Inu-Yasha looked down, ashamed. "This is my human blood."

The cat hanyou stared at him, a perplexed look coming across her face. "What? What do you mean by that? And why are you in a cage?"

"So many questions," Inu-Yasha grumbled. The sound in his voice was more sad than angry for some reason. "This is my human side of me. My whole youkai side was sealed away up in this cage, the one that I am now in. But when...I admitted my love to you, the youkai broke out and took over my body. It stole all of my human blood and locked it up away in the cage that it was once in." Kagome blanched a little in the face, but said nothing of it. She looked down at Inu-Yasha. "And don't give me that pity look. Huh?" Tears started to come down Kagome's eyes.

"I-I-I'm so s-s-s-orry!" Kagome blubbered, hiding her face in her hands. "I k-k-knocked y-y-y-you out with my m-m-m-iko powers!"

Inu-Yasha smiled grimly and reached his hand out to grab hers. "I am serious woman, you've got to stop saying your sorry when you're not supposed to."

The miko in front of him sniffled and wiped her eyes, which were now red and puffy. "And y-you've got to stop saying that." She returned his grim smile and squeezed Inu-Yasha's hand within her own. Kagome examined the cage. There was nothing but a large lock sealing it up.

"This should be easy enough to unlock," Kagome stated, holding up her pinky finger, which had her sharpest claw. The cat hanyou started it's way towards the lock.

"Wait, no Kagome!" Inu-Yasha warned in an alarming tone. It was too late. Kagome stuck her pinky into the lock and it immediately got fried to a crisp. The girl let out a squeal of surprise and quickly retreated her hand. Her sharpest claw was now a dull (and numb) fingernail. Kagome stared at the lock. If looks could kill, the lock would melt on the spot.

"It looks like that it's being held in by a powerful clean aura," she mumbled, still looking onto the lock. Then Kagome looked back at human Inu-Yasha. "How was your youkai side able to get free even though it was guarded by such a powerful spell?"

Inu-Yasha looked down at the bottom of his cage, a faint splash of blush spreading across his face. "It's because, well, my youkai side really wanted you. Because even my human blood wanted you." When Kagome raised an eyebrow at him, Inu-Yasha threw his hands up in front of him. "But not for anything bad! When I said I loved you, I actually meant it."

Kagome still didn't look impressed. "C'mon Inu-Yasha, don't think that I was just born yesterday. I know you by now. You were shamelessly flirting with me the whole time; you probably just wanted me as a play toy." Inu-Yasha blanched. "So I don't know how I can really trust you." Her expression softened when Inu-Yasha squeezed her hand and looked at her, his eyes much softer than they ever had seemed. The look in eyes seemed that he was asking, no, begging, for her to believe him.

"You have too Kagome," he barely whispered, drooping his head to his bangs covered his once amber eyes. "Please believe me and set me free Kagome. Because..." Inu-Yasha looked up at her, his eyes filled with something that she'd never seen from him before. "I'm scared."

This completely knocked the breath out of Kagome. First, he was being real nice to her, and now he was admitting that he was scared? This couldn't be the Inu-Yasha that she had knew. 'Well,' Kagome thought, sighing mentally. 'This is his human blood.' She gazed at him and put her hands onto the metal bars. Seeing that she could at least touch the bars, Kagome reached inside carefully and slowly. The cat hanyou reached in and gently touched Inu-Yasha on the cheek, still smiling. Inu-Yasha stretched his head out to the metal bars. Kagome leaned down so her head was in front of his and started to move closer. Their lips were just inches apart...

"AUGH!" Inu-Yasha cried suddenly, throwing his head back so it crashed into the back bars with a sickening thud. Kagome's eyes widened.

"No, not again! What's happening now?" Kagome cried to Inu-Yasha, desperately hoping that he would answer. Inu-Yasha stared at her so hard that she thought that she would turn into a statue. His eyes were filled with more fear than Kagome had ever seen in anyone's eyes.

"My youkai side is trying to rid of my human blood!" Inu-Yasha screamed, followed by a shout of pain. "It's trying to get rid of me! Please Kagome help me!" Suddenly, everything in Kagome's eyes went blurry. The cat hanyou blinked.

"Inu-Yasha?" The dog hanyou's image was getting blurrier by the moment to Kagome. The whole room started to get blurry in fact. Kagome looked around. "What the hell is going on?!" Without warning, she started to get dizzy and drowzy. The last thing Kagome saw before everything went black was Inu-Yasha thrashing and screaming.

---

Monster's master watched, an evil smile of delight spreading across his face. He looked down at Monster. "Well, well, this has to be the first thing that you've ever done right. Good job Monster."

"Thank you so much masters!" Monster fell to knees and started to bow. "Masters has never gave Monsters praise before!"

His master growled and kicked Monster. "It wasn't praise! I was just saying good job."

"Yes master, of course master. Monsters sorry, masters."

"Well, whatever now," his master said, looking over at Kagome and Inu-Yasha. Kagome was lying on Inu-Yasha's chest, moaning softly, while Inu-Yasha's body was spassing (a/n: That can be a real word at times ya know!) again. "You're plan is actually working all the same, and soon Inu-Yasha will be a full youkai. That will be enough to drive Kagome away."

"Yes masters!" Monster cried, grinning his goblin smile. "And we'll take her with us! And doggies will be erased from this Earth because pretties will think that he's a menace."

"Exactly Monster. Now go in there and help his youkai blood be free."

"Yes masters."

His master stared down at him, blood red eyes that were beneath blue flashing.

"Please, just call me Naraku from now on."

* * *

Heh, now wasn't is obvious that Naraku was Monster's master after we found out that Koga wasn't? (btw, for those who are probably wondering, Shippou shall come back sometime in the story.)

-stares at you all with a very unimpressed look- I am not impressed. I did another chapter before this one and I get zip, even though people wanted me to continue it even though I didn't want to continue it! -insert furious scream here- (please read the next bit)

-sighz- Anyways, on April 13th, I am going on a trip. To P.E.I. For two weeks. Which means no updating for two weeks. (btw, I live in Alberta, which is on the other side of Canada from P.E.I., for those of you who don't know) I'll be back around...wait, let me do the math...about I think the 27th. I'll try to get a few more chapters before I leave though, maybe even attempt to finish this story. There's only a few more chapters left anyway, and Spring Break is coming up soon, so it might be done before I leave. Plus it's like...March 16th anywayz.

Ya...gomen about the outburst, I am just mad! Mad like how Inu-Yasha is when Kouga's flirting with Kagome! So, what will happen next? Will Inu-Yasha's youkai side prevail and will he rape Kagome, only to be killed by Monster and his master, who we've recently found out is Naraku? find out next time!

Kudusai comment, and ni flames.


	16. Chapter 16: Sutras and Spells

Claimer: -hides in the sofa cushions- I do own Inu-Yasha

Rumiko: -sticks her hand in, grabs me, and pulls me out- No you do not!

Disclaimer: -sighz- You've caught me again...hey look, I found a dime under there:3

I AM SO FREAKIN GOSH GOSHY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!!! I WAS SO BUSY WITH THE OTHER STORIES, AND MOVING TO A NEW HOUSE!!! SOORRRRY!!!!

* * *

"AAAAHHHH!!!!" 

Kagome sat up so quickly that she thought her head would snap off. She took in a deep breath and forced herself to calm down. The cat hanyou looked down beside herself to see a sleeping Inu-Yasha. His eyes were closed and no purple stripes were on his cheeks. He looked as if none of this had happened.

"None of this had happened," Kagome breathed out, followed with a sigh. "Oh, I wish that was true, but I know it's not." Without warning she felt stirring coming from beside her. Kagome looked down so see Inu-Yasha's eyes flutter open. The dog hanyou had a glazed look in his eyes as he sat up. Inu-Yasha groaned slightly and rubbed his forehead with his hand.

"Inu-Yasha lay back down!" Kagome commanded, pushing the startled hanyou down on his back. "You'll get dizzy if you get up so quickly! I just realized that right now." The cat hanyou fell down beside Inu-Yasha, dizziness swarming over her like angry bees on a rampage. Kagome glanced over at Inu-Yasha and a small smile formed on her face. She leaned in closer towards him and snuggled her face into his shoulder. Inu-Yasha blushed slightly and then did what we thought he would never do. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away from him. Kagome gave him a puzzling look.

On seeing her confused face, Inu-Yasha said, "I don't want to turn into a youkai again. You doing anything affectionate might trigger the blood."

"Oh," Kagome mumbled, looking away from him and sighing. "So it did actually happen. Is this- is this what happened to my sister?"

Inu-Yasha swallowed hard, and was about to say something when Kagome spoke up.

"And don't try to avoid the subject."

The dog hanyou did not gulp this time. He looked directly over at Kagome, even though she was facing away. "Yes. Except...that time...I actually managed to do the whole thing to her, if I remember correctly." Kagome forced in her sob, even though tears were starting to form at the edge of hair covered eyes.

"Oh, I see," was all she could utter at the moment. Kagome continued to stare down at the ground. Inu-Yasha let out a sigh and scooted over closer to the cat hanyou.

"I'm sorry Kagome," he mumbled, a bit of shame ringing through his tone. "I didn't mean for it to happen. You...you saw me as a youkai, you saw that I can't control myself in that stage. The blood lust is just too...overwhelming." Inu-Yasha sighed and growled a bit; more to him then her. "This is friggen annoying me though."

Kagome heaved out a deep sigh and rested her chin in her hands. "Same here."

---

Monster held in his breath as he hid right around the corner of the room. If he had taken one more step, Inu-Yasha and Kagome would've surely noticed him. Since Inu-Yasha had at least seen him once, now Inu-Yasha could see him whenever; in both forms. The goblin sighed a sigh that really came out as a gurgle.

"Monster, hurry it up already," Naraku growled from behind the goblin, turning his head left and right. "The dog's parents are sure to come home soon."

"Yes masters, sorry masters," Monster quietly apologized, looking up at Naraku for a moment before peering back at the couple. "So all Monster's has to do is unleash doggie's youkai blood?"

"Yes, you should know! Now do it already you worthless-"

"Sorry masters, Monster will go right away," the goblin muttered through clenched teeth. He was honestly starting to get a bit annoyed by his master. Monster chanted something quietly under his breath and scurried into the room. He was usually invisible to the naked eye, but only people with great power could see him. Unless, that is, he put a invisibility spell unto himself...

The goblin scuttled towards Inu-Yasha and Kagome without a sound, holding a small sutra in it's hand. There was a spell on it that would seal Inu-Yasha's human blood in it for good. As he tip-toed to the two (a/n: say that ten times fast XD), Monster accidentally scuffed his toe claw across the carpet. Kagome noticed it right away.

"Inu-Yasha," she whispered to the dog hanyou, not taking her eyes off the line. "Look." Inu-Yasha followed her eyes and widened them when he saw it.

"Monster," he muttered under his breath.

Meanwhile, Naraku slapped his hand onto his forehead and groaned. _'That goblin is such a BAKA!'_

"You little shit!" Naraku snarled, turning the corner without thinking. He stomped over to the goblin and smacked him, making the invisibility spell disappear.

"Who are you?" Inu-Yasha demanded, placing Kagome behind him for protection.

Naraku grinned, his crimson eyes hovering over the couple. "Oh, so sorry to be so rude. I must introduce myself. I'm Naraku Onigumo."

"OK then, what're you doing here?!"

"I'm Monster's master, of course," he answered coolly, before glowering down at Monster. "But this worthless garbage has no more meaning to me! He can't accomplish anything!" Naraku gave Monster a fierce kick. He missed the look of annoyance that passed the goblin's face. Monster also let go of the sutra.

"Hey, I know what that is," Kagome said, eyeing the spell. She panicked. "It's a spell that's supposed to steal a hanyou's youkai blood! They were trying to turn you youkai!" She turned to face Naraku. "Why though?"

"Because Kagome, everything that happened in your life was because of me."

The cat hanyou's face dropped. "Huh?"

"I was the one who started that war so many years ago. I was the one that told Kouga about your father and giving him the idea of slaves," Naraku answered, grinning wickedly.

"You... you were the one who made my sister get taken away...you were the one who made me get raped...you made my father kill myself...YOU were the one who made my life a living HELL!" Kagome screamed up at him, tears flowing out of her eyes. She pushed Inu-Yasha out of her way, the aura around her a deep black and pulsing.

'Yes, get mad...let that power out of you,' Naraku though sinisterly.

"And you're going to pay for it!" Kagome charged at him with her fist high, ignoring Inu-Yasha's protest. She launched a punch at the hanyou but he caught it easily within his own hand.

"Girl, you really think that you could defeat me?" Naraku chuckled, staring at her in the eyes. "You're almost as powerless as Monster." The goblin twitched slightly when he heard this.

Kagome grimaced and pushed her hand harder. No luck. Inu-Yasha ran towards them, but suddenly Monster was blocking his way.

"Hey, what're-?"

"Masters thinks Monster's not strong, doesn't he?" Monster snarled at Naraku, glass teeth glistening.

"No I do not," Naraku answered simply, looking over Kagome's shoulder at the goblin. "And do not use that tone of language at me, you little shit!"

Monster lowered his head and clashed his teeth. "You do know that Monster's hasn't eaten anything in weeks. Wolfie was my last meal." Naraku widened his eyes at two things. One, Monster's speech was starting to get a bit better. Two, the goblin sounded hungry. Really hungry. Inu-Yasha took this as a chance to save Kagome, so he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her towards him, backing up towards the wall. Inu-Yasha could easily sense the anger flowing through Monster and it wasn't going to be pretty.

Without warning, Monster started to get bigger. They all recognized this as his superior and much more deadly form.

"Stop this instant Monster!" Naraku demanded, though the edge of his voice was dribbled with panic. When Monster just went bigger, it grew. "I am ordering you to stop!"

"You're not my master anymore, Naraku." Suddenly, Monster jumped at the hanyou with enough force to crash right through the wall. Kagome widened her eyes and looked away towards Inu-Yasha. Only a few seconds later did Monster come out, his mouth covered in his once master's blood. He stared over at the couple. Inu-Yasha held Kagome protectively.

"I am done here," the goblin said, before shrinking back to his normal form. "Evils was getting to demanding for Monsters. Monsters will find a better master." With that, he jumped out of the hole and disappeared from sight. Inu-Yasha stared after him in confusion.

"He left?" he asked confusedly.

"If goblin's turn on their master, they always go to find another one before doing anything else," Kagome explained. "My Dad told me that. We were lucky though, that Monster turned on that Naraku fellow. I'm glad that I was avenged."

Inu-Yasha turned towards her and smiled. "Lucky, huh?"

Kagome grinned back. "Yes, it was."

_DING DONG_

"Hey that's the doorbell. Come on." Inu-Yasha took her by the hand and led her back upstairs to the porch. He opened the door and Kagome gasped.

Sango, Souta, and Miroku gasped right back.

Suddenly, Kagome tackled her friends and brother to the ground, happy as could be. They all hugged back and stayed like that for a moment.

"Um, hey guys," Inu-Yasha said, interrupting the hug.

Kagome blushed. "Oh, um." She got up along with her friends. "Inu-Yasha, these are my two friends, Sango and Miroku, and this is my brother, Souta."

"Kagome, I can't believe we found you," Souta, who was on the verge of crying happy tears, choked out. Kagome smiled and hugged him again. Then the male cat hanyou looked over at Inu-Yasha. "Arigauto so much for keeping my sister safe. I missed her so badly."

"No prob," Inu-Yasha said, grinning widely.

---

After talking for a while and giving many more hugs, Souta looked over at his sister.

"Kagome, it's time we go home. You are the queen now," he explained. Kagome frowned.

"Oh..."

Souta returned her frown. "What's wrong? Don't you want to go home?"

"I do but..." Kagome let her eyes trail over to Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha looked back at her.

"Go Kagome," Inu-Yasha said, smiling sadly. "Go back to your home with your friends and family.

"But, Inu-Yasha-"

"Go home," he interrupted, still smiling.

"OK," Kagome said, blinking back tears. She followed her friends out the door, but Souta stayed back with Inu-Yasha.

"You have developed feelings for my sister, haven't you?" Souta asked calmly.

Inu-Yasha looked away from him and nodded.

Souta smiled. "Then why are you leaving her? Go get her!" This is exactly what Inu-Yasha did.

The dog hanyou hurried out of the mansion and caught Kagome before she went into the car.

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked.

The dog hanyou bent down on one knee and took her hands into his own. "I know that we haven't known each other for so long, but Kagome Higurashi, I love you. Will you marry me?"

'YES YES YES!! Oh, I better say it out loud.' "Yes, I will!"

Inu-Yasha grinned and leaned up to kiss her on the lips.

As they kissed, Kagome thought, 'It sort of makes me happy that I met Kouga.'

* * *

ONE MORE FREAKIN CHAPTER LEFT WOOOOOO!!!!!! This was a nice chapter. I actually enjoyed it. A little. :3 Ecspecially since Inu and Kag are getting married and Naraku's dead! I was going to make Monster die too, but I like him too much. :) Please comment on this chapter (if you guys even remember this story, because I'm sure I lost my readers) and no flames PLEASE!!!!!! 


	17. Chapter 17:Wonderful dreams and memories

Reviews:

Tifa Sohma: Yes, this is Inu/Kag

Sessylover: Thanks for the like, million reviews :P

Tears of Glass: Thanks for the review! XD

Disclaimer: This is my last chapter, so I'm standing up and saying that I do not own Inu-Yasha.

Rumiko:) Arigauto for that. This time I don't have to nag you.

Woo. Last chapter. It might not be that great and exciting, because after 5 or more months, my brain just wants to get DONE with it. So I'm also sorry that it has to end so quickly and shortly. My mind just wanted to get over with it and work on 'When World's Collide' and 'Butterfly Wishes'. I...I hope that you like the ending.

Let's get started. (btw, this chapter might be short.)

Kagome glanced over at Inu-Yasha, her ears twitching nerously.

Inu-Yasha peered back at her, his ears twitching in annoyance.

They were both lying on Inu-Yasha's bed, the dog hanyou leaning over the cat hanyou.

"What's with the nervous look?" Inu-Yasha finally asked, breaking the tempting silence.

Kagome shifted under him uncomfturably. "Are you sure that you won't suddenly turn youkai while we're doing this?"

"No," Inu-Yasha answered, his eyebrow twitching vioently. "I told you that three times already that I won't. I can control it now."

"But, are you for sure-"

"Yes I'm for sure can we just get to this already? I've been waiting since the day I saved you!"

Kagome sighed and grimaced, before giving in. "OK...fine. Lets do it."

"Besides, you should be really experinced in this..." Inu-Yasha commented with a sly smile, making the cat hanyou gasp.

"Inu-Yasha, that's mean!" Kagome pouted and swatted hin playfully across the head. "Just c'mon already."

"Fine, fine, if you're going to be so impatient."

The dog hanyou quickly removed his and Kagome's clothes, and went straight on it.

---

Shippou (a/n: Yes, he still is in this story) poked Kagome's swollen belly lightly. He then pressed his ear against it curiously. Suddenly Shippou's eyes were full of excitement.

"I felt a kick!" he cried out, beaming brightly as he looked up at Kagome. "It kicked pretty hard!"

"Yeah, I felt it," Kagome said, squinting her eyes in a bit of pain. Souta chuckled and put his arm around his sister's shoulder.

"So, sis, how does it feel?"

"Vommiting all night, having violent mood swings, and eating the strangest foods 24/7! It feels fantastic!" Kagome's words were dripping with sarcasam as she rolled her eyes. Seeing the look of dissapointment in Inu-Yasha's eyes, the cat hanyou added, "kidding. Even if all that stuff does happen."

Souta laughed. Inu-Yasha joined in.

"Hey Kagome, I got a question," Shippou piped up, having to raise his voice over the laughter. Kagome looked back down at him.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I know I might be a super genius, but I haven't figured this out yet. Nobody would tell me, so I'd figure I'd ask you."

"So, what's the question?" Kagome asked.

"How was your baby made?"

Inu-Yasha, Kagome, and Souta all paled at the same time.

---

Sweat was pouring uncontrollably from Kagome's forehead as she squinted and grimaced in agonizing pain.

Nobody has told her that giving birth was going to be THIS painful.

Souta and Inu-Yasha were standing on either side of the bed. Inu-Yasha had his hand within Kagome's, and was probably regretting it. She was squeezing it so hard that it felt as if it was going to pop off. The cat hanyou screamed. Again. Stupid contractions.

"Inu-Yasha, once I'm through this and I get my strength back, YOU'RE DEAD, you're freaking dead!" Kagome threatened darkly at the dog hanyou, nearly screaming it at the top of her voice. Inu-Yasha paled.

"Oh c'mon, it couldn't hurt that much..." he mumbled. Well, it came out as more of a squeak, because he was too bust focusing on the searing pain in his hand.

"NOT THAT MUCH?!" Kagome screamed, making him flinch. "You try pushing something the size of a watermelon out something the size of a LEMON!!!!"

Inu-Yasha didn't say anything afterwards.

---

Kagome and Inu-Yasha looked at their child, breaming brightly.

It was a girl. With long black hair like her mom, but her dad's dog ears. She only had one purple stripe on her face, that was on her left cheek. But she was beautiful.

"So, what are you going to name her?" Souta asked, also peering at his niece.

Inu-Yasha looked over at Kagome. "I'm going to let you name her."

Kagome smiled at him, then gazed back at her child. She thought about it for a moment, when an idea struck her head.

"I'm going to name her...Kikyo."

Souta grinned.

"Hi Kikyo," Kagome cooed to her baby. Kikyo's golden eyes gazed up at her and she grinned. "I'm your mommy, this is your daddy, and this is your Uncle Souta. You're the new part of our family now." As Kikyo's smile grew wider, Kagome thought about that she was actually glad that Kouga had kidnapped her.

---

It had been a year now. It was Kikyo's birthday.

Kagome, Inu-Yasha, Souta, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou stood around the young baby. The dog hanyou had a cake in his hands that has a single candle on it. He set it down in front of Kikyo.

"C'mon blow out the candle," Inu-Yasha said to his daughter.

Kikyo managed to get what he said and she blew at the candle. It went out.

"Good girl," Kagome said, giving her a kiss on the nose. Kikyou giggled.

Suddenly the door bell rang.

Kagome got up from her knees. "I'll got get it."

She walked to the door of Inu-Yasha's- well, their's-mansion.

She paused as an almost familliar scent filled her nose.

A scent that seemed like a young dream.

Like an old dream.

Breaking out of her trance, Kagome sucked in a deep breath and opened the door. All Kagome could utter out was...

"Hi."

"Hello Kagome," Kikyo said, beaming brightly.

I can see it now.

"OMFG WHY THE HECK DID YOU END IT LIKE THAT OMG! UPDATE THIS RIGHT NOW OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

I can bet that at least one (or all) of the reviewers shall be saying that. I can just bet you!

I ended it like a lot of other good stories ended. Well, their endings sucked actually. Like Hatchet, or I am David, or even Bridge to Terabithia. But the good thing is, that is USUALLY means 'THERE'S GOING TO BE A SEQUAL!'. I'm not sure if there shall be for this story. I've gotten bored of it. Even though it was fun to write, though there were tough times. Oh, and as I promised, NEXT CHAPTER (which will be a note)...I will say my age. Prepare to be freaking shocked. I'll give you a hint though. I'm taking the PAT's this year in school (provincial achivement tests). So that means I can only be in three grades. Grade 3, grade 6, or grade 9. Which one do you think I'm in? You find out next chapter.

Until next time...

TDD


	18. Chapter 18: Thanks and my age

Hello everybody.

This is Twisted Dark Dreams here.

I have many(well, probably) to thank for reviewing/alerting/favourting my story. :3

I would like to thank (AHHH ANOTHER OSCAR SPEECH!):

Tifa Sohma

SessyLover180

pearlless

Tears of Glass

hotmiko1

kayone kaso

Sammixoxo

SweetInuLover

kawaii123

AmiFire Chopstixx

Deathbyheartbreak

Tenshi Tori

...That's it. XD

Um...ok...NOW FOR MY AGE! Alot of people might have been wondering how old I am, because I've been keeping it a secret for so long (but you know what...if you were to look at my other accounts on the computer, you might've found out XD) and now I'm going to reveal it!

DUN DUN DUN!!!

Geez...I haven't wrote as many lemon like things as I-

Oh sorry!

Now, I'm gonna talk about other stuff before I say my age. This was truely fun to write. And there wasn't as much lemons because I'm not comfturable in writing them XP Even though we're taking sex ed. I'll tell you this- I was SHOCKED because I seriously thought that the doctors had to cut your stomach open for the baby to come out. 0o It sounds very ouchy.

OK dudes, I'm probably boring you now, so...my age (remember, I said either third grade, sixth grade, or ninth grade)

I am...12!!!!! -fireworks, firecrackers, everything going on fire -- (and started this story when I was 11)

And I'm stupid, because I tried putting cap locks when I wrote '12'. . 

So now you know. Be happy. I just managed to waste about a minute of your time HAH!

Before I leave, I want to say something. I ended my story in such a horrible way because I like those kind of endings. All you readers can just imagine on your own what happened to Kikyo after she left Inu-Yasha's house. You can imagine what happens when Inu-Yasha comes to the door and sees her. You can imagine what happens in, lets say, Monster might come back. Oh, and there might be a sequal. Might be.

I'm sorry, but now I must leave. I have to work on my other stories, When World's Collide and 1000 Words. Then after 1000 Words I'll be working on a Nar/Inu crossover called Roses are Black. I hope some of you Slipping in Sweet Sickness reviwers can check out my other stories and give them a try. It wouldn't go to waste in my mind.

-types in the word 'complete' in the summary, walks out of the computer room, turns off the light, and shuts the door-


End file.
